The Lion Guard: The Final Missions
by elelover95
Summary: 2 stories in 1! First, with 2 new allies by their side, the Guard goes to defeat Scar once and for all! Then, with the return of an old childhood friend that bears new problems, how will it have an effect on Kion's future? A collaborative story with MeatCoffee. Special thanks to DeviantArt user Capricornfox for providing the cover image.
1. The Fatal Confrontation

**A/N: Hey everyone! ****Just a few disclaimers before the story starts. **

**The goal while writing this story was to make ****it ****look as canon as possible without actually being canon. However, the production of the story began back in February 2018, before Season 2 of "The Lion Guard" had ended and long before Season 3 came out. Therefore, a lot of things in the story may or may not be accurate to what is actually canon in the timeline. Please keep this in mind while reading.**

**Also, we do not own The Lion King/Lion Guard or its characters. The only ones we own are the ones that we created.**

**With that said, please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fatal Confrontation

The ominous view of the volcano from where they were standing filled the Guard with a sense of uncertainty. _Alright. This is it. No turning back. _Kion thought to himself as he took a deep breath. "Alright guys, let's get going. Everyone ready?" he said turning to face the others.

"You bet, Kion!" exclaimed Bunga the honey badger.

"Ready and willing!" exclaimed Fuli the cheetah.

"Let's do this!" said Beshte the hippo.

"We're ready when you are," said Ono the egret.

"Great! Then let's go," said Kion as he led the way.

As they walked along, many air vents were blasting big puffs of steam, which grew more rapidly over time, and the steam grew bigger and darker.

"Um guys is it me, or is there something strange about the air vents?" Ono spoke up.

"Ono's right, something does seem to be off," Fuli said as she gazed around worryingly.

"I think it could be caused by you-know-who. He must be aware of our presence," Kion said with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Pfft, that's ridiculous Kion," Bunga scoffed, "how could he possibly know that-"

All of a sudden, the ground slid wide open and began to crack apart. Dark smoke climbed high into the atmosphere and fused with the steam from the vents to form what seemed to be dark clouds.

"W-What IS this?!" Kion said with fear trembling through his words.

Then all at once, the clouds began to cluster together as two emerald green balls that seemed to resemble eyes shone through the menacing blackness. Then, they heard it. A deep, meniacial chuckle that echoed through the wind. The gigantic cloud then dove down to the ground, and as close to the Guard as it could. When the cloud and ground made contact, the cloud deformed, and yet the ground was left unphased while a ring of smoke broke off and then quickly faded away. The rest of the cloud then reformed and began to create a shape of easy recognition to Kion: his great-uncle Scar.

"Scar!" Kion growled.

"Ah, son of Simba. We meet at last." Scar said as calmly and yet somehow as eerily as the air around him.

"Yes, we do," Kion said. _And oh, how I've been dreading this._ Kion grimaced at this thought.

"So, what brings you all here? Have you finally decided to give up with your heroic foolishness?"

"No way, Scar! Not in a million years! We've come to put an end to your evil trickery!"

"How amusing. I would just like to see your feeble attempts try to even make a dent on me."

Then, for some strange reason, Kion turned around to face the Guard.

"Guys, this might sound a little crazy to you, but I need all of you to run."

"WHAT!?" they all shouted together in disbelief.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. He's my great-uncle. If anybody's going to take him on, it's going to be me, alone. Don't question it, just do as I ask."

Without making another comment, the Guard turned around ran as fast as they could. He then turned to face Scar.

"Oh come on now. Do you really think you can fight me on your own?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. Just as long as my friends are safe."

"Well, we'll just see about that. LACKEYS, AFTER THEM!"

Then just like that, a huge variety of animals sprung out from the darkness, including lions, crocodiles, hyenas, jackals, and many more.

_Oh, no! What have I done! _Kion thought as he saw Scar's minions dash out of the volcano.

"So, what will you do now? Are you still going to fight?"

Kion didn't respond. He took a deep breath and stood his ground. He then lunged at Scar, but he quickly jumped away to avoid the attack. Kion tried again, but this time Scar caught him with his mouth, and then slammed him against a boulder.

"Do you give up?" Scar asked, letting go of Kion.

"Never!"

Kion struggled to get back on his feet after getting slammed. His back ached badly from the impact. _What do I do? He's got the upper hand. I shouldn't keep attacking directly, I need to think of something. Hey, wait a minute._ Kion thought of the only way he could win the battle. Realizing that Scar was going to attack he mustered almost all of what strength he had left and summoned the Roar of the Elders at the lunging Scar. Scar got blasted a few feet away and landed on his back. _Now's my chance!_ Kion then charged and lunged at Scar, but he quickly recovered and clawed at Kion to swat him away. One of the claws actually dug into Kion's leg and a freshly made cut was formed. Kion hit his head on the ground pretty badly when he landed, which caused him to lose consciousness.

"Well, well, well. The so called mighty hero has fallen."

* * *

"Guys, we've got to do something! Scar's cronies are after us!" Ono shouted as he scouted from above.

"Let's split up, it'll be harder for them to catch us that way," Fuli interjected.

"Good thinking, Fuli!" Beshte said.

"Thanks, Beshte," Fuli responded, "OK everyone. Split up, NOW!"

With that being said, Bunga began to dig his way into the ground. Fuli, with her quick speed, sprinted at what seemed like the speed of light to Beshte. Ono was already in the air, so he was completely fine. All hope seemed lost for Beshte, until he spotted a cluster of rocks and boulders in the distance. _That just might be the camoflauge I need to throw them off, _he thought. He then quickly ran to the clump of rocks and then tried to make himself blend in as best as he could. _Now all I can hope for is that they don't get suspicious. _And luckily for him, they didn't. After some time, Beshte got out of his camouflage, and began to search for the others.

"Fuli! Bunga! Ono! Where are you guys?!" he called out. He searched every inch of the sky he could see from where he was standing, but Ono was nowhere to be seen. He then searched the ground to try and find Bunga's burrow. Eventually he found the hole, so he went and called into it.

"Bunga! You in there? Come out, we're okay!" Despite finding Bunga's burrow, he didn't hear a response. _This is not good, not good at all. No sign of Ono or Bunga anywhere. Well, at least I can try to find Fuli. _So, he went to search for the one clue he knew that even a speedster like Fuli can't help but leave behind: footprints. He searched, and searched, and searched. But to his unfortunate dismay, no footprints were found. "Oh, no! I can't find anyone," Beshte said in a panic, "FULI! BUNGA! ONO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

"So you have returned. Have you killed the others?" Scar asked.

"Not exactly, boss," Janja the hyena said.

"INCOMPETENT IMBECILE! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

"Scar! Calm down my beloved!" his fully devoted lioness Zira said, "What hyena boy over here is trying to say, is that we couldn't catch them because they split apart on us."

"Hmm, I see. Well, I suppose we'll track them down if they decide to show themselves again. Besides I have a message I need you to deliver to the Pridelands."

"And what pretell is this message?" Janja asked. Scar then walked towards a nearby rock, and picked up Kion's unconscious body and brought it over to Janja.

"Janja. I want you to bring this to the Pridelands and present Simba with this."

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that who I think it is?" Janja asked in astonishment.

"Yes," Scar said sinisterly, "it is Kion. And along with him, I'd like you to deliver this little message." Janja leaned in closely.

The next day, as Simba, King of the Pridelands, was going about his daily business, he got a disturbing alarm from his majordomo Zazu.

"Sire! Sire! Sire!" Zazu hollered as he flew Simba's way.

"Zazu, what is it? What's wrong?" Simba asked worriedly.

"It's Janja! He and his hyenas are approaching Pride Rock at this very moment!"

"What?!"

He rushed towards the entrance of Pride Rock and saw that Zazu was right.

"Alright you unwelcome troublemakers, what do you want?"

"Listen up, Simba!" Janja said with a demanding tone, "If you don't turn over the Pridelands to Scar, this is what will happen to you and everyone you know and love!"

Janja then stepped aside as two of his clan members stepped forward and, right in front of Simba, dropped his own son Kion's limp and lifeless body on to the grass before him, with Simba looking on in a state of shock, disdain, and most of all horror. _No, _he thought, _this can't happen to my son._


	2. Kion's Plan

Chapter 2: Kion's Plan

Later that evening, preparations were being made for Kion's "funeral". The atmosphere was gloomy and dismal. Everybody was forlorn and downcast, especially Kion's older sister, Kiara. Even though it seemed like she was against the idea, she was to become the Pridelands' future queen. However, deep down inside, she truly did want to take on this position, but she was too nervous. She knew she needed someone to take her out of her comfort zone, so then Kion was born into her life. Ever since the day he became the new leader of the Lion Guard, she thought the world of her little brother, always looking up to him. She never took him for granted, and respected him a lot more than her father. But now, with the most important light in her life being burnt out, she felt hopeless.

As for Kiara's mother, Nala, she wasn't feeling any better herself. Even though she wasn't AS sad as Kiara was, she was still very grief-stricken as a mournful, melancholy mother should be. Her son meant a lot to her, and had saved her life on many occasions, like when she was trapped by Janja and his hyenas, almost fell off a cliff due to his Roar's rage, and when Makuu the crocodile and his float endangered her life. Nala was very thankful that her son's bravery came through at times when she needed it the most, but now that her greatest guardian was gone, who would protect her now?

However, there was one member of the family who wasn't as sorrowful as the others, and that was the king himself. Now make no mistake, Simba was still in great distress, but he did not express it the same way others did, and no one in the pride quite knew why. Perhaps it was because Simba and his son had a rough and yet loving relationship. They loved each other yes, but they didn't always see eye to eye with each other either. And now, here he was, sitting silently above Kion's body with his eyes closed, and still somehow not shedding a single tear. All he did was sigh. Why was he feeling this way? Was he full of regretfulness? Was he disappointed in himself for not always agreeing with the decisions Kion had made in his life? No one could really tell what he was feeling. At that moment he made a vow to himself, _I'll get you for this, Scar. You can try to take my place as king. You could feed me to a pack of hyenas. You could even take my head as a trophy, but you do _NOT_ mess with my family. When this is over, I'll make sure that your minions are banished far away from both the Pridelands and the Outlands, and then I'll come for you._

For a moment it seemed that Kion's body jerked and sounded like he let out a small grunt. "Huh, that's odd," Simba said as he was about to walk away, "I could've sworn I just heard something."

"Heard what dear?" Nala said as she walked to him, not paying attention to Kion.

"I don't know. It could've been just my imagination, but I thought I heard Kion."

"I don't think that's possible. I think you're just under a lot of stress, as we all are."

"Yeah, you're probably right. In fact, I think now is the best time to get back to work." Nala nodded and went back to join the other lionesses. Simba turned to look at his son's body one more time with a rather long face. "We have a lot of work to do." Then, he walked away.

As soon as everyone was gone, Kion slowly opened his eyes and began regaining consciousness.

"Ughhh . . . Wha . . . ? Where . . . am I?" Kion observed his surroundings, and realized where he was. "Pride Rock? How did I get here?" when he tried to stand up, he felt a sharp pain in the leg where Scar had scratched him. "Ow! What happened to my leg?" Kion then turned his head to his right leg to see that there was a large gash that ran across his thigh. "How did that get there?" Just then he got a flashback of Scar clawing at Kion's leg when Kion tried to lunge at him. "Oh, that's right. Scar did this," he said to himself. "But that doesn't matter. I need to get to my father." Kion then made another attempt to stand, but the pain in his leg made it exceedingly difficult, yet he did his absolute best to resist the discomfort, and he eventually got back on all four feet.

Walking became the next issue for Kion. With his leg being in not the best shape, he had to drag his leg on the ground as he began his ascent up Pride Rock to reach Simba. _I see him up there, but he's so far away. _Kion began to worry that by the time he would reach the Royal Den, Simba would be nowhere to be seen. He needed to get his attention, but how? Just then he heard a faint flapping noise, he looked up to see that Zazu was in the air. That gave him an idea.

"Hey! Zazu!" Kion shouted upwards.

"Huh? Whuzzat?" Zazu looked around in the sky, but he saw no one.

"Zazu!" Kion called out again. Zazu then looked down and noticed Kion.

"Kion? Is that you?" Zazu called out as he dove downwards. At first he could hardly believe it, seeing that Kion was still alive when he touched the ground.

"Kion! It is you! We all thought you were dead!"

"Zazu, listen. I need you to get Dad's attention. I can't really do that because I'm a bit injured."

"I can see that clearly," Zazu said as he was looking at Kion's wound, "don't worry Kion, I'm on it."

"Thank you, Zazu. Now go, and hurry!" With that being said, Zazu launched himself into the air, and flew up to the Royal Den.

"Sire! Sire!" Zazu hollered out to Simba.

"What is it, Zazu?" Simba answered.

"It's Kion! He's alive!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes! Come see for yourself!" Having said that, Simba immediately followed Zazu with Nala close behind, as she had heard the whole conversation. They finally reached Kion who was waiting for them near the entrance of Pride Rock.

"Kion! It's you! You're alive!" his mother said joyously as she gently nuzzled him. Simba then took notice of Kion's laceration.

"Kion, what happened? Where did you get this huge cut from?"

"Scar did that. I tried to battle him and lost."

"You should've been more careful. You had us all worried sick." Simba asserted.

"I know dad, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to get rid of him once and for all. But I failed."

"Scar is still bigger than you. You should've known that taking him on would get you killed, especially on your own. Why didn't you have the rest of the Guard there to help you?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot about them! They must still be out there!"

"Out where?"

"In the Outlands. I told them to run away before I fought Scar alone, but then Scar sent out his army to hunt them down."

"Zazu! Fly to the Outlands, and find the other members of the Guard, or at least what's left of them."

"Will do, sire," Zazu said as he flew off.

"Don't worry Kion, we'll find the others," Nala said soothingly, feeling the panic materialize within him.

"Zazu! If they are still alive, tell them to come back in three days!" Kion shouted.

"I already see somebody," Zazu shouted back, "it's Beshte."

"How can you see from this far away?"

"It's amazing what you can see from the very top of Pride Rock."

"Very well then. Zazu, I change my mind. Tell everyone to come back in one year."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Very well then, I'm off."

"A whole year? You can't be serious." Simba interjected.

"I would have to agree with your father, Kion. Doesn't a whole year seem a bit excessive?"

"Yes it does," Kion agreed, "but don't worry. I have the whole thing figured out. This is just the beginning of my big plan to defeat Scar. In the meantime, I need to heal if I'm going to carry out the rest of it."

"OK then, Kion," Nala said, "I'll carry you the Lair of the Guard so you can be alone." Afterwards, Nala picked up Kion by the scruff of his neck, and carried him back to the Lair of the Guard, then gently dropped him inside.

"Let us know if you need anything." Then Nala left, leaving Kion to his own devices. As soon as he felt as comfortable as he could be, he laid his head gently on the ground, closed eyes, and fell fast asleep to give his body some time to heal.

As time went on, his leg began to recover. He could walk again without limping. Not only did his leg improve, but so did his plan for Scar's end. _OK, so far, so good. My plan is working perfectly. Now I just need to think through the rest of it. _Kion sighed. _Dad was right, I should have been more careful, and at my current size I can't take on Scar again just yet, I'm too weak. But I know it's inevitable that I will have a final battle to finish things off, but what can I do? I'm just not ready yet. _Then, it came to him._ That's it! THAT'S IT! The answer's been staring me in the face all this time. _He looked at a painting of his father running away from the Pridelands when his father Mufasa died. _I need to follow in my father's pawprints, and do exactly as he did when he was my age. Mom and Dad may not like the idea, but I do. There's only one option left. I have to leave the Pridelands. Oh, but how do I tell them? I'll just have to tell them straight. But not now, maybe in a few days when I'm good and ready._

* * *

A few days had past, and Kion had made a full recovery. He was now approaching the Royal Den. _Now is the time to tell them. _"Mom? Dad?" he called out.

"Yes, Kion?" Simba responded.

"What is it, sweetie?" Nala asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Nala inquired.

"About how I plan to defeat Scar. I've figured out the rest of my plan, but I'm not sure that you're going like it."

"Why not, Kion?" Simba asked, "What's wrong? You can tell us."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"No," they said together confusedly.

"Alright. There's no easy way of saying this but here it goes. Mom, Dad, I plan to leave the Pridelands for a year. I feared you two wouldn't agree, but I feel that if I'm going to take on Scar again, then that's the only way this whole thing can be handled."

"Well, that explains why you need so much time to be ready to face Scar again." Simba replied.

"Exactly. I'm going to do the same thing you did when you were young. And if I need to fight Scar again, I should fight him as an adult."

Nala then approached him with a bit of distress, yet still feeling proud of him. "I don't really agree with your decision, Kion. But if you really feel that this is truly the only way that this situation must be dealt with, then so be it. I won't stop you from doing what you feel is right. I just want you to know how much I love and care about you from the bottom of my heart, and that I will miss you very much."

"Thanks Mom, and I will miss you, too."

"Beware of all the troubles that may lie ahead for you. No matter what happens, stay vigilant, and grow up to become strong."

"Thanks Dad, and I'll be careful. Goodbye."

And so Kion left the Pridelands. This was only the beginning of the events to come in Kion's adulthood after one year.


	3. The Alliance

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a quick note here that from this point forward, the rest of the story will take place after The Lion King 2.**

**With that being said, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Alliance

One year had finally passed. It was time for the members of the Guard to reunite. Kion had returned to the Pridelands, fully grown. _Alright, now I just need to wait for everyone else so that we can defeat Scar for good. _Kion thought to himself as he entered The Lair of the Guard. As an adult, Kion almost looked like his grandfather Mufasa, but still slightly smaller than Simba, and the sun barely reflected off his mane. The gash on his right leg was still noticeable, but it was faint. He then took a deep breath of joy, "Ahh, Pridelands, it's good to be back!" he said as cheerful as ever.

Some time later, all the other members of the Guard made it back to the Pridelands from the Outlands, and they encountered Kion in The Lair of the Guard. "Guys! It's good to see you again!" Kion exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, too, Kion," Fuli responded.

"Geez, it's been way too long," Bunga acknowledged.

"Indeed, but we've all grown," Ono stated.

"Well said, Ono," Beshte said in agreement.

"So, how did things go between you and Scar?" Fuli queried.

"Not too well I'm afraid. I lost the fight. Scar is still out there, but now that we're adults, we can get rid of him once and for all."

"Yeah!" Bunga chirped. Fuli then glanced at Kion's leg where Scar had made his incision.

"Did Scar do that to your leg?" she asked.

"Unfortunately so," he deadpanned. "But that doesn't matter. We should go to Pride Rock, and let everyone know the Guard has been reborn." With that being said, the Guard left their lair and headed for Pride Rock.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Simba and Nala.

"Welcome home, son." Simba said with a grin on his face.

"Hi, Dad. It's good to be back."

"Well, it's good to have you back Kion," Nala bubbled as she bounced up to her beautiful son.

"Heh, it's good to see you too, Mom." Kion replied with a chuckle. Just then they heard pawprints coming from the Royal Den.

"Kion? Kion is that you?" a gentle voice called out. The pawprints got louder and a figure of a lioness began to show in the darkness. At first Kion couldn't recognize her, but when she emerged from the den he realized who she was: his sister, Kiara.

"Kiara! What a shock! I could barely recognize you!" Kion stated in astonishment.

"Likewise," Kiara said, "in fact, I almost confused you for father had it not been for your special mark. But, nonetheless it's good to finally see you again after so long!" Kiara exclaimed.

Immediately afterwards, they heard a yawn echoing from the den.

"What's with all the commotion?" a voice rang out. The voice didn't seem familiar to Kion in the slightest.

"Is someone else in there?" Kion asked. _Well, it's about time he got up. _Kiara thought to herself. She then faced back to the entrance of the den.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! There's someone I want you to meet!" Kiara teased.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," the voice responded sleepily. A silhouette of a male lion began to show in the black of the den. As it got closer to the light the color of the lion slowly revealed itself: an auburn brown lion. When he finally arrived outside, the image of the lion was clear as daylight. He had a dark brown mane, green eyes, and a scar that ran across his right eye. Kion was unaware of it, but he was standing face-to-face with Kiara's mate and, unbeknownst to him at the moment, a lion he had dealt with in the past: Kovu.

"Kovu, this is my brother, and your brother-in-law, Kion. Kion, this is my mate, and your brother-in-law, Kovu," Kiara said as she introduced them both to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Kion," Kovu greeted. At that moment however, Kion got a flashback of Kovu, Zira, and the other lionesses, known as the Outsiders, that were devoted to Scar. He remembered how he had blasted Kovu's mother, Zira, and the other Outsiders away with the Roar of the Elders, and how he said that they were never welcome in the Pridelands. Kion then grimaced at Kovu.

"Uhm. Kion?" Kovu asked concernedly. Kion didn't answer at first. His ears then flattened, and he bore his sharp teeth as he emitted a low growl.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. The. Pridelands." he seethed.

"What's wrong, Kion?" Kiara asked worriedly.

"Kion! Stand down!" Simba commanded.

"Why should I? He's an Outsider! An enemy!"

"Hey, I don't know how you knew about me as an Outsider, but that was a long time ago." Kovu asked.

"Don't try to pull that stunt on me! You know FULL WELL what I'm talking about!" Kion barked.

"It's not a stunt, I'm telling the truth. How did you even know I was an Outsider in the first place?"

"Don't you remember? I met you in the Outlands when we were little."

"I can hardly remember. So much had happened while you were gone!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Kiara exploded.

"Geez, you didn't have to shout," they both said in unison.

"It seems that what we have here is a failure to communicate. Kion, I think you better sit down for this one," Simba started, "things got a little crazy after you left. As you know, the Pridelands were feuding with the Outsiders, things got so bad to the point that there was bloodshed, or there would've been if it weren't for Kovu. He didn't want to lose anyone, so he and Kiara both tried to stop the battle head on. And things did work out for the most part, but Zira on the other hand refused to let her grudges go. Thus she ended up perishing in the river bordering the Pridelands and the Outlands. Thus I accepted Kovu, his sister Vitani, and the rest of the Outsiders into our pride. And of course, Kiara and Kovu became mates. All that happened two months before you returned."

"Uhm. Okay, but what happened to Nuka?" Kion inquired.

"He too died. But that was before the battle between the prides," Kovu responded.

"Oh. I'm sorry for snapping at you Kovu, I didn't even give you a chance. Please forgive me. Also, it's nice to see you again."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know. It's nice to see you again as well." Kovu reassured. Kion then took notice of the scar that ran across Kovu's right eye.

"Kovu, what happened to you? Where did you get this scar from? You didn't have it when we first met."

"That was from my mother Zira. Just after Nuka died, she scratched me right here, claiming that his death was my own fault, when in reality I had nothing to do with it. By the way, I can see that you've got a scar of your own, too. What happened?"

"I kinda thought she was a bit crazy. I'm sorry to hear that. But to answer your question, Scar did this. I tried to fight him alone, but I ended up losing."

"Scar?!"

"Yes. His lackeys brought him back to our realm, and he somehow figured out how to create a mortal form of himself. Speaking of which, we shouldn't linger here anymore. We have to go to the Outlands to defeat Scar once and for all."

"Then let me go with you."

"Wait, why?"

"I have my own reasons for finally getting rid of him, and since we both are working to achieve the same goal, I figured we should team up."

"Alright, then we better get going now." Kion and the Guard then turn to leave the Pridelands.

"Kovu, please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." Kiara pleaded.

"I'll be just fine. Don't you worry. I'll come back as soon as we're done." Kovu reassured to comfort her. He then turned and ran off to catch up with the Guard.

_Let's see. With Zira dead, that's one less underling to worry about. So that leaves Janja and his hyenas, Kiburi and his crocodiles, and Reirei and her jackals. _Kion was deep in thought about what their first move in the Outlands should be.

"Guys. I've been thinking. Instead of taking on Scar now, we should take out his underlings first so that we could stand a better chance against him." Kion suggested.

"That could work, but the problem is the river. Some of us can't get across without having to touch the water." Ono replied.

"Your friend's got a point, Kion," Kovu said, "how DO we get across?"

"I can escort you guys across, I'm a water animal," Beshte replied.

"Well, thank you Beshte, but are you sure can handle it? The river's current was pretty strong when it swept Zira away."

"Oh please, I've dealt with worse currents. How else do you think we got to the Pridelands in the first place?"

"Valid point, I suppose."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Beshte?" Kion asked as he looked down at the river. "You have to carry two lions, a honey badger, and a cheetah."

"Actually Kion, I can jump across," Fuli interjected.

"Then can I have a ride this time? When I was riding on top of Besthe across the river I felt like I was going to be seasick." Bunga commented.

"Then you better hold on tight," Fuli advised. With Bunga on her back, Fuli backed up, getting the perfect running distance she needed to make the leap of faith. Then, she prepared herself in a running position as if she were to participate in the one hundred kilometer dash. Then, as if she was in tuned with wind, she took off, sprinting as fast as she could to the edge of the canyon, then jumping as straight and as beautiful as a silver arrow across the gap, and landing safely on the other side without breaking a sweat.

"Well, I guess you're just carrying the 2 of us, Beshte," Kion said.

"Just to warn you guys, when I get in the water you're gonna have to jump and land on me. Just don't dig your claws into me."

"OK, but why?" Kovu questioned, "Wouldn't it be easier to just climb on you first, then you can jump down?"

"And risk falling off during the impact? I don't think so."

"Fair enough." Without further question, Beshte then jumped down into the river.

"Alright you two, jump now!"

"Ready, Kovu?"

"Let's do this!" Then they leaped downwards and landed on Beshte.

"Beshte, let's go!"

"Here we go!" With Kion and Kovu on his back, Beshte swam across the river, fighting the river's current while trying to keep the lions on his back. Eventually they got to the other side of the river.

"Alright. Get off you two."

"Great job, Beshte. You handled those currents like they were nothing," Kovu complimented.

"Thanks, Kovu." Beshte replied as he climbed out of the river. Ono then flew across and perched himself on Besthe's head.

"Well, here we are," Kovu said, "the Outlands." _I never thought I would see this place again after Nuka's death._

"Okay, so who should we track down first?" Kion wondered.

"Well first things first, Kion, who's left?" Kovu prompted.

"Well there's Janja, Kiburi, and Reirei."

"Then I suggest we go after the biggest threat first."

"Janja, okay. We'll take down Janja first."

"Where would we find them, though? The Outlands are big place you know." Fuli pointed out.

"Good point Fuli. Ono, see if you can-"

"Already done, Kion, and things aren't looking good. They're in the volcano." He reported.

"What should we do, Kion?" Beshte asked.

"Maybe it's better if we skip Janja for now. Ono, see if you can find either Kiburi or Reirei."

"I can see Reirei and her jackals from here. They're over to the right."

"How far away?"

"About 12 meters away."

"Good. Kovu, do you think you could take them by surprise?

"Trust me, Kion. Sneak attacks are my specialty."

"Okay, Kovu. Meanwhile, the rest of us will take on Kiburi and his crocs. We're counting on you. We'll meet back here to take on Janja together." Then Kovu and the Guard split up to divide and conquer. Reirei and her jackals were quickly defeated at the hands of Kovu, as were Kuburi and his crocs by the hands of the Guard. There was only one threat remaining: Janja. Now that the Guard regrouped with Kovu, they headed to where Janja was going. Ono confirmed that he and his hyenas left the volcano where Scar's incarnate was, and guided them towards the clan to finish them off. Even though Janja and his troops posed quite a challenge, they too were defeated and sent flying far, far away by Kion's Roar.

Afterwards Kion heard his name called out in the distance. He turned his head towards the voice, and he could see Rafiki running towards them.

"Rafiki? What are you doing out here?"

"Kion! Thank goodness! It is good to see that you are alright! Listen, I was sent here by Simba to help you. No matter how strong you are or how many allies you have got, you cannot defeat Scar. Remember that he is already dead, but he had been brought back to the mortal realm. Luckily, I have a way to send him back into the underworld."

"Great, how?"

"It is simple. Whatever summoned him back into our realm, we can send him back if we reverse the steps, and I will have to recite an incantation that will rid us of Scar forever. I just need you guys to cover me while I perform the chant."

"OK. By the way, I just noticed that you have 2 staffs instead of 1. Why?"

"It is for the chant of course. I am sorry that I was not there when you returned to the Pridelands. I was busy creating this staff."

"That's alright. But now that you're here, we can finally defeat Scar. Let's go!" Little did anyone know that at the volcano, Scar was secretly watching their every move.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. So, you're still alive, Kion. I guess since you didn't take our previous encounter as a warning. I guess I'll have to finish the job this time. As for the rest of your friends, I'll be sure to give all of you a very warm welcome. Especially you, Kovu."


	4. A Fierce Battle

Chapter 4: A Fierce Battle

The group marched onward with the full-hearted intent of reaching the volcano and sending Scar back from where he came. As they were walking, Kovu thought he heard something in the distance.

"Did you guys hear that?" he coaxed.

"Heard what?" Kion asked.

"That sound. I heard something."

"Nonsense, my friend," Rafiki reassured, "there is hardly anything else out here that can do us harm."

"Maybe so Rafiki, but I really think I heard something. I'm going to see where it's coming from. I'll meet you guys at the volcano."

"OK Kovu, but don't be too long," Kion said as Kovu broke away. And so he took off towards the direction where he heard the noise. _I'm sure that noise came from around here. _He looked all around, but couldn't see a thing. _I'm sure I heard something, I know I did. _He looked around a few more times, but still nothing. _Huh, I guess I must have been hearing things. _Seeing that there was no further point in trying to find what made the noise, he just decided to go back to the others to avoid wasting anymore time. However, upon his return, he discovered that the Guard and Rafiki were gone. "Kion? Guard? Rafiki? Where are you?" Kovu called out, but there was no answer. Then, all of a sudden, a cackle was heard. He recognized it all too well. "I know that laugh, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I'm right behind you." Kovu turned around, and came face to face with Scar. "Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well. Aren't we a sight for sore eyes?" Scar said condescendingly.

"Scar. What do you want from me? What did you do to my friends?!"

"Well, if you're so concerned about them, then why don't you come with me and see for yourself."

"Why should I trust you? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?"

"I haven't done anything to them, at least not yet. If you really are content in saving them, then you better comply, or it'll be your biggest regret."

"I guess I have no choice. Fine. I'll go with you," he acquiesced as they went towards Scar's lair. As they were walking along, Kovu was deep in thought about his next plan of action. _Looks like Kion was right, Scar has returned. I was foolish to go off on my own. I should've been there to protect the Guard once Scar attacked. I bet I know what Scar wants from me, and if he thinks he's getting it he's got another thing coming. Hmm, perhaps there may be a way I can still save them. _At that moment, he got a flashback of how he tricked Simba in order to get himself in the Pridelands back when he was an Outsider. _Perhaps, if I'm clever enough, I can trick Scar the same way I did to Simba. Yes, I guess this is what Zira had taught me to do finally amounts to. But I have to be careful. One little slip up could mess up everything and endanger everyone._

After what felt like forever, he and Scar finally made it to the volcano.

"Alright, Scar. We're here, now show me what you've done with them!'' Kovu commanded.

"As you wish." In saying that, Scar walked over to what seemed to be a parcel like structure made completely out of boulders. He then proceeded to push one of the boulders away, revealing Rafiki and the Guard trapped inside. _Well, at least he has some mercy. All right Kovu, it's make it or break it time. Let's put Zira's acting lessons into good use for once._ _I can't believe I have to say this, but let's make mom proud._

"You see here now, Kovu? I have not done one bit of wrong to any of them. Not a scratch, scrape, or bruise. And, if you do just one little thing for me, I might be willing to let them go."

"Kovu! Don't listen to him!" Kion desperately pleaded.

"Yeah! Scar makes bad deals!" Bunga tauntingly called out.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! DON'T YOU TOY WITH ME YOU INBRED HONEY BADGER!"

"Enough is enough! What do you want from me, Scar?"

"I want you to take your mother's place at my side."

"WHAT!?"

"Well you don't have much choice. I'm simply suggesting a simple solution. You join me, and I let your friends go."

"You're insane if you think I'll join you!"

"You are making this more difficult than it needs to be. This is your last chance, Kovu. Convert back to my side, and I will spare your friends, and you'd better give me an answer in the next ten seconds."

"All right, I surrender. My only condition is that after this you leave us alone, forever."

"Fine."

"NO, KOVU! DON'T DO IT!" Rafiki and the Guard yelled. But he didn't listen. Instead, he walked straight forward, meeting Scar face-to-face.

"It's a DEAL!" Scar said with an echo in his voice. As things were about to go Scar's way, Kovu scratched him across the face. Causing Scar to force his eyes shut.

"Arrrgh. Why you disgraceful heathen!"

"Ha! Did you sincerely and honestly I think that I would consider joining your side for one measly second?! You're just as foolish as mother was."

"You've just sealed your fate, Son of Zira. Now you will pay with your blood!"

"Go ahead, be my guest! But I warn you, I was brought up in Zira's ways of fighting! I'm much more skilled than you will ever be!"

"We'll just see about that."

Kovu & Scar stood there stirring, with gleams of glares and glowers in their eyes. Then they began to circle each other, both looking for an opportunity to attack the other, not losing focus on each other's movements. The tension between them was as heated as the magma below them. Kovu delivered the first blow, striking Scar and sending him falling to the floor with a loud thud. But Scar, being the sneaky lion that he once was, gathered his bearings and lunged right back at him, but failed as Kovu was able to dodge. Kovu then and unsheathed his claws, with the intent on doing some serious damage, and walked right towards Scar, catching him off guard. He then backed his opponent to the edge of the pit of magma. He then dug his claws into him with what felt like the fury of 1000 needles as he stared dead center into his eyes.

"Your reign of terror ends here and now, Scar!"

"No, Kovu! Don't do this!"

"I can and I will! Goodbye, Scar!" And then, with one mighty toss, Scar was sent hurtling towards his demise. Kovu watched as the magma seem to swallow Scar whole, leaving nothing behind. He then turned around to face his friends in the stone prison that Scar had created. With all his might, he pushed all the boulders out of the way and rescue his friends safely and successfully.

"Well done, boy. But it is only a matter of time before he re-materializes," Rafiki said as he patted Kovu on the shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Kion asked.

"Just stand back and I will proceed with the chanting. And you had better have that Roar of yours ready Kion."

"It's always ready Rafiki!"

"Good, then let us proceed." Rafiki then stepped up to the edge of the magma pit, with Kion slightly in front him. Everyone else was congregated around and behind them as Rafiki preformed the chant: "Oh Lions Mkuu wa zamani, najua wewe kusikia simu yangu. Tafadhali nisaidie katika kazi hii, nisaidie mimi wafalme mmoja na wote. Adui wa zamani alikuwa amefufuliwa hapa, viumbe wengi uovu wake ulikuja. Lakini mara baada ya kufuta hii kukamilika, uovu wake utakuwa marufuku. Pindua matukio yaliyotokea hapa. Tengeneza kilichofanyika. Na uifanye nchi hizi mahali pa salama kwa kila mtu." Then Rafiki threw his spare staff in the magma, as Kion used his Roar.

With all three of these elements at play, the bubbling magma began to settle, and settle, until it finally came to a stop.

"We have done it!" Rafiki exclaimed as he jumped for joy.

"Furaha! The Pridelands are safe!" everybody cheered.

"Now the Pridelands will be safe from Scar's harm forever." Kion said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes indeed! And now we can all return home. Come my friends!" Rafiki said. And so, everyone grouped together, turned towards the exit of the volcano, and headed safely back to the Pridelands.

* * *

**A/N: For anyone curious as to what the Rafiki's Swahili chant means, here is the rough translation:**

**"****Oh Great Lions of the Past, I know you can hear my call. **

**Please assist me in this task, help me kings one and all. **

**An old enemy had been revived here, many creatures his evil had been ridden. **

**But once this incantation is complete, his evil will be forbidden. **

**Reverse the events that happened here. Undo what had been done. **

**And make these lands once again a safe place for everyone."**

**And for those of you who want to try to read the chant yourself, here is a proununciation key.**

**Oh Lions MM-koo wah zah-MAH-nee, nah-JOO-ah WAY-way koo-see-KEE-ah SEE-moo YAHN-goo. **

**Tah-fahd-HAH-lee nee-sah-ee-DEE-ay kah-TEE-kah KAH-zee hee, nee-sah-ee-DEE-ay MEE-mee wah-FAHL-me m-MOH-jah na WOH-tay. **

**Ah-DOO-ee wa zah-MAH-nee ah-lee-KOO-wah ah-may-foo-foo-lee-wah HAH-pah, vee-OOM-bay WAYN-gi oo-OH-voo WAH-kay oo-lee-KOO-jah. **

**Lah-KEE-nee MAH-raH BAA-dah ya koo-FOO-tah hee koo-KAH-mee-LEE-kah, oo-OH-voo WAH-kay oo-TAH-koo-wah mah-roo-FOO-koo. **

**Peen-DOO-ah mah-too-KEE-oh yah-lee-you-toh-kay-ah HAH-pah. Ten-gen-AY-zah kee-LEE-choh-fahn-YEE-kah. **

**Na oo-ee-FAHN-yay nchee HEE-zee mah-HAH-lee pa sah-LAH-mah kwa KEE-lah mtoo.**


	5. An Old Friend With New Problems

Chapter 5: An Old Friend With New Problems

"What a day this has been." Kion said with a sigh of relief.

"You said it Kion. But at least the Pridelands are safe from harm now," Fuli replied. Kion then turn to Kovu.

"So Kovu, you said earlier that you had your own reason for getting rid of Scar. Would you care to elaborate on what that is now that he's gone?"

"Well, ever since I was a little cub, I was trained to believe that Simba was an enemy, and that Scar was a great leader. However, once Simba took me into his pride after I had rescued Kiara, and told me the truth about Scar, I wanted nothing to do with him after that. The weirdest thing though, was that he wasn't my father. He took me in and chose me to become the next king."

"But if he wasn't your father, then who was?"

"I don't know. To tell the truth, I never met my real father. Only Zira knew who my real father was, and now she's dead. I don't think I'll ever know who he was."

"Oh. Well, we better head back to Pride Rock. I'll bet Kiara is waiting for you."

"Yeah, we'd better get going."

When the large group returned to Pride Rock, sure enough, Kiara and Simba were there to greet them. Kiara playfully tackled Kovu to the ground, and nuzzled him.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"It went phenomenally well. Scar is gone forever."

"Kovu, there's something I've been wanting to tell you before you left, but it slipped from my mind."

"What is it?"

"Kovu, you are going to be a father!"

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Yes! Now come on, let's spend some time alone." As they left, Simba approached Kion.

"Kion, I know that you just came back, but you're gonna have to leave again. An old friend of yours wants to speak with you and you alone."

"Really? Who is it?"

Simba didn't respond. All he did was smile, "That is something that you should find out about yourself. Head to the Pridelands' border. You have no idea _who _you might meet there."

"Aww, come on. Can't you just tell me who it is?"

"Sorry champ, I can't. Now get going. You wouldn't want to keep _her_ waiting." He then winked at Kion, chuckled teasingly under his breath, and then turned back towards Pride Rock.

"Her? What do you mean her? Dad?" Kion called out. But Simba didn't reply.

"Dad! Come on! Tell me! Who's waiting for me at the border?!" Still no answer. At this point, Kion was very, VERY curious. _What is dad talking about? Who is this her? And why is she meeting me at the border? And why does she want to speak with me alone, not with the rest of the Guard? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out._

"What's going on Kion?" Fuli asked.

"Apparently somebody wants to meet me at the borders of the Pridelands alone. You and the rest of the Guard go back to the Lair, and I'll come get you if I need you."

"But what if it's a trap?" Beshte asked worriedly.

"I don't think it will be, Beshte. My dad says that an old friend of mine is waiting for me."

"Who?" Bunga inquired.

"I don't know Bunga, but it's my job to find out. Just head back to the Lair, and I'll come get you if I need you." Wasting no time, Kion set off to the borders, where his old friend it was supposedly waiting for him.

After transcending a trek of a trillion miles, Kion finally made it to the border. He looked all around but no one was there. "Hello? I'm here," he called out. There was no response. "My dad sent me to talk to you, whoever you are." Still no answer. "Is anybody here? Anyone at all?" His voice was starting to sound a little raspy. "Huh, looks like my throat is getting a little dry," he said putting his paw up to his throat. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a watering hole. Without hesitation, he walked right up to it. "A cool drink of water should do the trick." So, he bowed his head and started drinking. Just as he was drinking, he heard a pitter-patter of pawprints in the distance. "Who's there?" He turned around as quickly as he could, but saw nobody. "Huh. Must've been my imagination." He then heard a snapping and crackling sound of a withered tree branch. "Just remain calm Kion. It's just a tree branch." He then went back to drinking, when all of a sudden-CRASH!- he was struck by a humongous amount of force and knocked down to the ground. He then felt something pushing against his fur, as if he was being pinned. He then looked up to see that he was indeed being pinned. His assailant was a lioness with brown fur, brown eyes, a red nose, and a black tail tip. _R-Rani?! Is THIS who Dad told me about?_ "Whoa! Hey! Take it easy there, buddy!" Kion exclaimed.

"No way! If you think I'm gonna let you off that easy, then think again!"

"Rani! It's me, Kion!"

"Kion?" She then glanced over at Kion's left shoulder and saw the Mark of the Guard embedded into it.

"Yes! It's me!"

"Wow! I hardly recognized you! You've changed so much!" She then got off of Kion.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were somebody else."

"That's OK. How've you been? It's been a long time since we've seen each other you know."

"I haven't been doing too great."

"I can tell. What's the matter?" Before Rani could reply, Kion looked down at her right leg. A large cut stretched all the way across her leg.

"Rani, you're hurt! What happened to you!?"

"Ugh. I was being hunted down earlier. I managed to get away from him, but he got me pretty good there."

"Hunted down?! By who?" She was then abruptly cut off as a lion with light gray fur, a black mane and tail tip, blue eyes, and a red nose appeared out of nowhere. He then lunged at her and Kion and emitted a battle cry.

"Found you!"

"Hey! Get off her, buddy!"

"Oh. Is this your boyfriend? He looks rather tasty, or rather he could be of use to my king back home."

"Listen, buddy. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you stay away from her!"

"And what makes you think you're such a big hot shot?" Kion then motioned to Rani to get behind him and to get as low to the ground as she can.

"This does!" He then summoned the Roar of the Elders, and blasted the stranger away as far away as he could. He then turned to Rani.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore. Now if you don't mind telling me," he paused and took a deep breath, "WHO WAS THAT, AND WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Rani emitted a tiny giggle and then sighed.

"You're going to want to sit down for this Kion, it's quite a doozy. The lion you just encountered was Mvamizi. He's a loyal follower of our king back in the Western Pride. He was the one who's been hunting me down, and the one who gave me the scratch."

"But why would he go after someone like you?"

"It was the king's orders."

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD HE SEND ONE OF HIS OWN FOLLOWERS OUT TO KILL A MEMBER OF HIS OWN KINGDOM!?"

"I was just about to get to that. You see, he has a grudge against me and the Night Pride. We've been revolting against him for a long time, especially when I was just a cub. And . . ." Kion started to notice that she was trembling. "He is . . . My OWN FATHER!"

"What! Why would your own father want to try and kill you?!"

"It's been like that ever since I was born. He wanted me dead from the very beginning. He told my mother to get rid of me, but instead of that she hid me away where he couldn't find me. She was fully aware of the consequences, but she took them because she loved me. Of course she had her duties as queen, so she would constantly leave me in the care of my aunt. One year later, he found out I was still alive, naturally he became furious that his mate disobeyed his order. He went on a murderous rampage, killed my aunt, and my mother died fighting him while buying enough time for the Night Pride to rescue me from his clutches."

"OK. Most of that I understand. But what does the Night Pride have to do with anything? I mean, you mean to tell me that you became a leader after all that happened?"

"I inherited leader of my pride from my mother. And as I told you before, we're revolting against him. You must understand, Kion. He is a cruel king, and he intends to conquer the Pridelands to extend his territory."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say we have our ways of interrogation, but that's besides the point. Your family is in grave danger!"

"So, is this what my Dad sent me here to talk to you about?"

"Yes, I figured you would be the one to talk to you."

"But then, why didn't you discuss this with my dad?"

"I briefly mentioned the whole situation to him, but I mention you because I wanted to discuss this with you in great detail. But since at the time you didn't seem to be around, I figured your dad would be the next best person to talk to. Where were you by the way?"

"I was on another mission, but that's over and done with. Anyway, thank you for informing me, Rani. I will rally the Guard immediately."

"Wait, let me come with you."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to talk to Simba a little bit more about this. And I'd like to make a little request."

"Fair enough. Come on, we have to hurry. Who knows how long it'll be before your king makes his next move."

Rani and Kion then took off, running to Pride Rock as fast as their legs could carry them. Once there, they split up. Kion going to rally up the guard, and Rani going to talk to Simba. Kion explained the entire situation to the guard, as did Rani to Simba. Then, everybody regrouped and went over the whole situation one final time.

"OK. So now everybody's in on everything." Kion said.

"Yes we are Kion," Simba replied as he turned to his right, "and Rani, I would be happy to aid you in your cause. Although, might _I _make a suggestion?"

"Yes. Of course. Anything, Your Majesty."

"I would like you, Kion, and the Guard to go on ahead of us. That way, that will give me time to inform my pride on the whole conundrum."

"Sure, we can do that. Right Kion?"

"Right! We best get going now and stop your father head on before he has the chance to invade the Pridelands. Do you know the way?"

"Of course I do. I live there after all."

"Great! Then let's get moving!" Kion then turned to his father. "See you there, Dad."

"You know it! Now get moving!" And off they went.


	6. True Feelings Are Revealed

Chapter 6: True Feelings Are Revealed

"Ooh," Mvamizi said strenuously as he gathered his bearings from the launch that Kion's Roar bestowed upon him, "what just happened? Am I still in the Western Pride?" He looked around to see he was still in his old familiar home. "Yes, it certainly seems so. Well, I don't know what that whole encounter was all about. But what I do know, is the _**KING**_ should most definitely be informed about all of this." And so, with lightning fast reflexes he scampered off. It wasn't too long afterward that he reached his king's cave. A cave that's been indented into a tall, cylindrical rock formation with a rounded top known as Red Point."Sire? Sire? Are you here? I need to talk to you. It's of the utmost importance." Then, from the shadows, a figure emerged. A shadow of another lion was cast onto the wall as it approached the entrance. Then, at last, standing right in front of Mvamizi, was the king. He was a very muscular lion, with very dark brown fur, a dark gray mane and tail tip, red eyes, and a light pink nose.

"Mvamizi, what are you doing back here? I thought I ordered you to track down and get rid of Rani."

"Yes Mshambuliaji, you did but-"

"Well?"

"I wasn't successful, but-"

"WHAT DO MEAN YOU WEREN'T SUCCESSFUL!"

"I- well actually, I take that back. I was half successful."

"Half? What do you mean half?"

"Well you see, it's like this."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was able to find her. However, I was prevented from being able to take her out."

"By what?"

"Not what but who, sire. Because here's the interesting thing. When I found her, there was another lion with her. It was him who prevented me from doing anything to her. That's all I needed to speak to you about, sir."

"Interesting. Very well, good work. Now, away with you. KUTETEA‼" he boomed as a petit lion with no mane rushed to his side.

"You hollered, boss?"

"Fetch me the leader of the Special Abilities Unit. I have a job for him and his men."

"Yes, sir." And off he dashed. Although, being the sharp-eyed assistant that he was, it didn't take long for Kutetea to track down who he was sent to find. Then, as if he had only been gone for a mere second, he returned to the cave with a tan-furred and brown-maned lion.

"Magonjwa, leader of the Special Abilities Unit, reporting for duty, SIR!"

"Excellent! Now listen very carefully private, I have a job for you! Our Seek and Destroy Group leader Mvamizi has just informed me that Rani has herself a new ally. As you know, around here that is of the utmost unacceptability. You and your men must follow them, but do not let yourselves get caught. Find out as much as you can about this ally and report back to me, so that we may devise a way to get rid of him. Are these orders understood?"

"Loud and clear, sir!"

"Good. Now get going, you're burning daylight." Mshambuliaji then turned around and went back to the cave. _Enjoy your time with your new friend while you can, Rani. For I assure you that it won't last long._

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Guard advanced toward the Western Pride, the sun started descending into the horizon.

"Guys, it's getting late. We should stop for now," Fuli pointed out.

"I believe you're right, Fuli. Rani, would that be alright if we stopped to rest?" Kion asked.

"Alright, we'll stop to rest for the night. We'll need to save our strength for the battle tomorrow. In fact, I know of a perfect resting place." She then led the Guard over a spacious meadow, where there was enough room for everyone to spread out. As soon as everyone got as comfortable as they could on the grass, they soon fell asleep. All except for Rani, being on the lookout for any sort of danger.

About an hour later, Kion woke up after twist and turning for several minutes, with thoughts about Rani all a jumble in his mind. _UGHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! These thoughts about Rani have been bugging me for too long! I' ve got to get rid of them, and there's only one way to do that. Besides, I've kept my true feelings for Rani at bay for too long anyway. I think it's time for Rani to know how I really feel about her._ With a deep breath, he went over to where Rani was standing.

"Are you awake, Kion?" Rani asked. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was awake.

"Yeah. You sound a little tired. You should save your strength for tomorrow."

"I can't. I _have_ to be on my guard. If I'm not, what will happen to you and your friends?"

"Don't worry about it, Rani. We're the Lion Guard. We've defended ourselves many times in the past. Besides, I'm more worried about you than I am about me."

"Thanks for caring, Kion. But I can take care of myself. Honestly." Immediately after she said the word "Honestly," she emitted a yawn.

"Are you sure about that?" Kion asked teasingly.

"I guess I could lay down, but just for a bit."

"I'll join you," he said as he plopped down beside her. As they gazed up at the clear night sky together, Rani asked Kion a rather peculiar question,

"Kion, do you know what the stars' purpose is?"

"When my sister and I were cubs, our dad told us that stars represent the good kings that have completed their circles of life, and that they're watching us from above."

"Do you think my mother is up there, too?"

"Most definitely, Rani. You can be sure of that, and if she were still here she would be very, very proud of you."

"Thanks, Kion. By the way, your fur feels soft and warm."

"Uhmm…. thanks." _Alright, this is it. It's now or never. The time has come. _"Rani, there is something I've wanted to tell you. Something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"What is it, Kion?"

"I know we've been friends since we were cubs, and there have been some issues in the past."

"Yeah I know, but we've managed to pull through them together, right?"

"Right. But I feel that even though we haven't seen each other for a year, I've developed a liking to you in a certain way."

"Kion, what are you trying to say?"

"You know what, I'm just going to come right out and say it. Rani, I . . . I . . . I love you!"

"K-Kion. Are you serious?!"

"Yes. I felt that way ever since I met you. Granted, the feeling wasn't there instantaneously, but it gradually built up inside of me the more I matured."

"Wow! I-I didn't know you really felt that way."

"I did. You don't find that weird, do you?"

"N-No of course. Because, to be completely honest . . . "

"Yes?"

". . . I had to put aside my feelings, because if I did not, my focus could waver during the fight and someone could die in the hands of my father or his cronies."

"What do you mean _your _feelings? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Kion, I am grateful that you are doing this for me, but I'm worried about you. About what could happen. Because . . . because . . ."

"Because what, Rani? What is it? You can tell me."

"I . . . I . . . I love you too."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. After we first met, my heart told me that there was something special about you, something far more special than your Roar. I didn't know what it was back then, but I do now. It's your unselfishness, you're never one to think of yourself. It's your extreme empathy towards everything and everyone around you. But above all else, it's your unending kindness that makes you very unique, and that's what I love most about you."

"Well, gee Rani. I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm flattered! I'm touched! Thank you! It means a lot to me!"

"You're very much welcome, Kion. Now then, I think we'd ought to head back to sleep."

"I couldn't agree more, Rani." Without saying another word, they lowered their heads to the ground, and closed their eyes.

Little did they know, that just a little ways away, Magonjwa and his men were keeping a stealthy watch.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here," Magonjwa said with a smirk.

"Yes, boss. It seems we've got ourselves a couple of lovebirds," one of his men replied.

"Yeah, just wait until Mshambuliaji hears about this. This'll really make blow his top. Alright, let's go boys." And off they went back to their kingdom.


	7. An Unsettling Premonition

Chapter 7: An Unsettling Premonition

The next day, Kion, Rani and the Guard awoke and were ready to press on. That is, until Zazu arrived to deliver a message.

"Kion, your father and his pride are ready to proceed. However, your sister and Kovu will be staying back due to Kiara's current condition."

"Very well. Tell them to get moving now. The rest of us are going to go on ahead."

"OK, we will meet you there." He then turned to Rani. "Rani, how much farther until we reach the Western Pride?"

"Not much farther. We just have a little more ground to cover, and then we'll be in the clear."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Without another moment to spare, the gang set off, while Zazu headed off in the opposite direction to deliver Kion's orders.

"Sire, Kion and the Guard have given the OK to make our move!"

"Alright then. Nala, could you lead the way? I'm going to talk to Kiara real quick. I'll catch up with you."

"OK, but don't take too long." As Nala and the rest of the pride made headway, Simba turned around to face Kiara, who was lying near the peak of Pride Rock. "Kiara, are you sure you and Kovu will be alright here by yourselves?"

"Yes daddy, we'll be fine."

"Alright. Just remember that should you ever need me, just send Zazu for me once he gets back." With that being said, he nuzzled his darling daughter and headed off to join the rest of his pride. Just shortly after he left, Kiara heard a strange murmuring sound coming from below.

"Mshambuliaji . . . mmmerghhhh." Kovu mumbled to himself while pacing in a circle.

"Kovu! What are you doing down there?" Kiara asked overlooking Kovu from a higher section of Pride Rock.

"S-sorry. I-I was just thinking of something," Kovu replied as he climbed up to Kiara. "I don't know how, but I feel like I've heard that name before."

"You mean Mshambuliaji? You've heard that name before?" Kiara asked in curiosity.

"It sounds familiar to me. I think Nuka told me about him. I was just a newborn when he saw him."

"Wait. You're telling me that your brother saw him?!"

"Yeah, and I think it was right here on Pride Rock!"

_Scar was about on his daily business when 3 hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed reported with an urgent message._

"_Lord Scar! There's someone comi-!" Shenzi was cut off by a bad head twitch she recently developed._

"_What is it, you idiots?"_

"_Boss! There's someone coming! Someone big!" Banzai yelled._

"_And scary!" Ed added._

"_Well who is it, and where are they?" Scar asked a bit peeved._

"_We have no idea! But he is a lion a-argh! And he's coming this way!"_

"_Are you certain about this? Or have you all been having Iboga roots?"_

"_No root, Boss. Whatever they are, but we are certain that we saw him." Just then they felt a presence behind them. They turned their heads to see that the stranger lion was behind them. The hyenas screamed in fear and scampered away like mangy dogs._

"_Hey! Who are you and where did you come from?!" Scar demanded._

"_You are Scar, correct? I'm Mshambuliaji-"_

"_Wait. I've heard of you. You're the king of the Western Pride. Your reputation perceives you. What brings you here?"_

"_I've come to you personally with a proposition."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_I would like to form a coalition between your pride and mine. You see, I need an army and with your efforts, I can-"_

"_An army for what?"_

"_I'm getting to that."_

"_You're wasting too much time, Mshambuliaji. Get to the point. And there had better be a very good reason for the creation of this joint army."_

"_Oh, yes, yes. There is a very good-" He paused as he caught a glimpse of a lioness in the distance, surrounded by three cubs. "Who is that?" He said as he pointed in their direction._

"_She is . . . a friend. And those cubs are my children."_

"Your _children? Ha! Since when did you get married?"_

"_I never did."_

"_So if you never got married, then why does _she _have _your_ cubs?"_

"_Because she is their mother."_

"_How could she be their mother when you just_ _said_ _that_ _you_ _never_ _got_ _married?"_

"_We have a special friendship. Now stop sidetracking and get to the point!"_

"_Right. So, I need an army. An army big enough to conquer this entire land. Of course, if you accept and give me the necessities I will spare your life and give you a high status as leader of your side. Or if one of your so-called children would like to lead, that would be fine, too."_

"_WHAT! NOW WAIT JUST ONE MOMENT! What makes you think you can just walk into the heart of my kingdom and tell ME what to do?!"_

"_If you value your life, then you'd better listen to what I say!"_

"_NO WAY! THE DEAL'S OFF! Besides, Kovu, the youngest born of my friend Zira, is going to be my heir to the throne. Even though I am not his father, he is still going to be my heir."_

"_So? You still have two other cubs."_

"_That doesn't matter! The answer is still NO! Now go! Leave! DEPART THIS INSTANT!"_

"_So be it. I will take my leave. But know this, Scar, you're going to regret it. One day I will return to your precious Pridelands with an army of my own. And when I do, you're going to wish you had never rejected my offering."_

"Yes, yes, it's all coming back to me now. Mshambuliaji attempted to make a deal with Scar in order to take over the Pridelands. No, not just the Pridelands. He plans on taking over the entire dominion! And now with Mshambuliaji becoming active once more, our days of freedom as Pridelanders seem to be numbered." Kovu said with a serious tone. "Now that I think about it, I'm actually glad that Scar rejected his offer. Think about what would've happened to Simba if he did accept his offer. Those two would've been unstoppable! "

"Yes, well the past is the past, Kovu. Anyways, maybe you should go, Kovu. You could of very big help," Kiara suggested.

"No. You are in no condition to be left alone. I want to be here with you, and our child. Besides, if Mshambuliaji decides to send one of his minions here, we'll need to be ready."

"Fair enough." Kiara then turned her head toward the horizon. "I just hope everything goes alright over there."

"Me too, Kiara. Me too."

Meanwhile, Magonjwa and his men headed back to Red Point to report to Mshambuliaji.

"Mshambuliaji, we have some interesting information about Rani," Magonjwa said as he approached his master.

"Excellent! Report!"

"Well, we can confirm that Rani does indeed have a new acquaintanceship. His name is Kion."

"Kion, huh?"

"Yes, sir. And here's something very, very interesting. It appears that Kion and Rani have fallen in love with each other." Just the very mention of "love" made Mshambuliaji's blood boil. He unsheathed his claws, swung around, grabbed Magonjwa by the tail, and drew him in closer to him.

"What….did….you….say?" he said while trying to keep his intensive and immensive anger at bay.

"I said Rani is in love, sir." Those few words just about did him in. In fierce anger, he shoved Magonjwa off to the side, and let out a roar as loud as a sonic boom.

"Alright! That's it! That is the very last straw! KUTETEA!"

"Yes sir?"

"Gather up the rest of the allegiances! The time has finally come to attack! We will get rid of Rani and the Night Pride ONCE AND FOR ALL! And tell them we attack at nightfall!"

"Well, it took us a while, but we finally made it." Kion expressed with accomplishment as he and the Guard, led by Rani, entered the Western Pride.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon," Rani replied.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well first, we need to know more about Mshambuliaji's plans. Then, we can determine what plan of action we need to take."

"Well, I've got exactly what you need," a voice said from behind them. The two lions turned around to see a lioness with golden colored fur and blue eyes running towards them.

"Misaada! How did you find us?" Rani asked

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, you said you have some information for us?"

"Yes. We have uncovered some more about Mshambuliaji's motives, and it's not good. In fact, I can confirm that the worst has happened."

"Is it that bad?" Kion chimed in.

"Yes. It's really, really bad. Rani, there's no easy way to say this, but Mshambuliaji has officially declared war on us."

"Oh-no! Tell me you're kidding!"

"I wish I could, Rani."

"Oh man! This is bad! This is _really_ bad! OK, Kion, change of plans. I'm going to go with Misaada to rally up the rest of the Night Pride. You're going to have to stay here with the Guard, and inform your father about the war when he and his pride get here, OK?"

"OK."

"Thank you for understanding. I'll be back as soon as I can." And off she dashed. Shortly afterward, Simba and the rest of the pride arrived in the Western Pride. Kion didn't hesitate for one second and went right to him.

"Kion, we've made it. Has anything happened so far?"

"Unfortunately father, things have gone from bad to worse. Mshambuliaji has declared war on the Night Pride. Rani went to gather her team. Oh wait, here she comes now." Rani then approached with the rest of the Night Pride.

"Simba, I see you've made it in one piece. I don't suppose Kion has told you about the recent events that have surfaced."

"Yes, he has. Hopefully, we may have some time before those events take effect. So what I propose we do is talk about what needs to be done."

"I agree. Why don't we all go ahead and do that."


	8. A Hero's Wisdom

Chapter 8: A Hero's Wisdom

"So what do we do now?" Simba asked as everyone huddled around in a large circle.

"Well, now we need to form an ultimate battle plan. I'm sure that if we all put our heads, we can craft something," Rani stated.

"Right!" Kion said, "So, anybody got any good ideas?"

"Well, first we should assess how many of us are here at the moment." Nala suggested.

"Well, I know for a fact that there are 44 of us here," Ono chimed in.

"Alright. Now we just need to know how many we are up against. Ono?"

"I'm on it!" He then took to the skies and scouted around for the location of the opponents they were up against. Once they had been found, he studied them very carefully, and then reported back.

"Well? How many are we dealing with, Ono?"

"Seventeen. There are 17 of them."

"Seventeen? HA! This'll be a cinch!" Bunga exclaimed with cockiness.

"Not so fast Bunga, don't let those odds get to your head just yet." Kion said.

"Kion is right, Bunga," Rani added, "Remember, 17 is just a number. And what Mshambuliaji and his troops lack in quantity, they make up for in strength and stature. Which is why I think we need a little more strength on our side and we'll be set."

Misaada interjected, "Well, there is someone who may help, but he's been retired for quite some time. In his old age he may not be able to help."

"Wait a minute, who are you talking about?" Rani asked.

"Ugh, this is a bit difficult to explain, I'm only telling what I've been told about him. I've never met him personally, so my explanation is a bit vague."

"Is that all?"

"No, I haven't even started explaining yet."

"Oops, sorry. Please continue, Misaada."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, there was once a lion who was a favorite amongst many prides. He was admired for his strength, fearlessness, and courtesy as a guard leader. And not only that, but he has been said to have been the greatest fighter that any land could ever have had honored to have been graced with his presence."

"Wait, he was a guard leader? As in a Lion Guard leader?!" Kion asked in excitement.

"Well, not exactly, Kion. From what I've heard, he wasn't a leader of the Guard himself, although he was summoned by other Lion Guards in the past to assist them on very difficult and dangerous missions that they couldn't handle by themselves. But that's just what I've heard, I could be wrong."

"Oh. So who is this lion?"

"I'm getting to that. His name is Shujaa. But as I said before, he is very old and has been retired for a long time."

"So if this Shujaa has been retired, then where is he now?" Nala asked.

"Nobody knows for certain, Nala. Many rumors have been spread around as to possibilities of his current whereabouts. Some say he wandered off one day and suddenly disappeared. Some say he went off to explore other lands. A majority of people say that he is currently living out the rest of his days in a big cave in Pleasant Valley. But what is certain is that he is alive and is out there, somewhere."

"Well, if he's still out there, then I say we track him down as soon as possible, and ask him to fight one final fight," Rani asserted.

"I agree with you, Rani. After all, his strength could be just the advantage we need to defeat Mshambuliaji," Kion said.

"Well, I agree with both of you. But like I said before, he is very old. Who knows if he'll be able to fight again."

"We won't know unless we try, Misaada. Besides, if _we _don't do something, then who will?"

"Fair point. Alright, let's give it a shot. Would anyone like to volunteer to search for him?"

"I think me and Rani could handle it, Misaada." Kion assured.

"Alright, Kion. Then you're most likely bet would be to scour Pleasant Valley, as that's where most people believe he can be found. Make sure you keep an eye out for a very large cave."

"Don't worry, Misaada. I'm sure me and Kion can handle it, Right?"

"Of course we can."

"Can I be of any assistance, Kion?" Ono spoke up from behind.

"Sorry, Ono. As much as I would love to have you come with us, I need you to stay here and be on the lookout just in case Mshambuliaji and his troops decide to make a move. I hope you understand."

"Of course I understand, Kion. You can count on me."

"But then how do you two plan to get to Pleasant Valley?" Fuli asked.

"Don't worry Fuli. I've been to Pleasant Valley many times. I know the way. And Misaada, I'm leaving you in charge of everything while I'm away. Sorry, Simba." Rani replied.

"That's OK Rani, I understand," the king said.

"OK then. Now we've got everything settled. And thank you very much, Rani. Now, you two better get going," Misaada stated.

"Right, we got no time to lose. Let's head on our way, Kion."

"I'm right behind you." And so they dashed off, leaving the rest of the group to their own devices.

"So, what are we going to do while they're gone?" Nala spoke.

"Simple, Your Majesty. We're going to prepare for the inevitable battle. Come with me everyone. We have quite the preparation to do."

"So where exactly is Pleasant Valley, Rani?"

"It's to the north from here. I'm sure of it. It's just over the next valley. But I must warn you, from the way we are going, we'll be faced with a sharp drop."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing we can't overcome. We'll just have to watch our footing."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Kion. One misstep off the cliff, and you won't be able to recover from the fall."

"Well then we'll just have to be very careful. Come on." After some distance they came up to the edge of the cliff. From their position they could see Pleasant Valley. From the mountain peaks above, to the grassy plains below. From the myriad of springfed lakes, to the lively acacia trees all around.

"Ah, Pleasant Valley. You never fail to charm me with your immense beauty," Rani said, admiring the beauty of the land.

"Well, it seems like we have a lot of ground to cover," Kion commented, "it may take some time to find the cave."

"No need, Kion. I can see the cave from here. See?" Rani said as she pointed to a big cave not to far from where they were standing.

"Okay, but then how do we get down there?"

"Easy. I have a special shortcut that I use when I come here. Follow me." Rani then led Kion to a secret pathway that was covered up by twigs of varying sizes. It didn't take long for Rani to move them out of the way, so that they could press forward. It was a steep climb down a winding path, but at last they made it to the bottom. All it took was a few more steps, and they were finally at the cave. As they walked inside, they tried to keep as quiet as possible, as to not disturb anyone who could potentially have been inside.

"Who goes there?" said a booming voice echoing across the cavern walls.

"What was that?" Kion asked.

"I think we're about to find out. Look there!" Rani and Kion's heads were fixated on a shadow slinking across the room. They were introduced by a lion with dark cream fur, a very long black mane, a grey tail tip, red eyes, and a black nose. "Ah, are you visitors? It's been so long that I can't remember the last time someone visited me."

"Let me handle this," Kion whispered as Rani nodded. "Excuse us, sir. We don't mean to bother you. But we just came here in search of someone."

"Oh, don't worry. You're no bother at all. Come in, make yourselves comfy."

"Well, thank you for the offer, but we really can't stay long."

"I can tell you're in quite a hurry. Perhaps I can help. Who are you looking for?"

"Well, we're looking for a lion named Shujaa. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Well, look no further. He's right here in front of you."

"You mean, _you're _Shujaa? The greatest fighter ever?!" Rani spoke up.

"Yep! That's me!"

"WOW! I can't believe we're actually meeting you face to face. It seems to me that what everyone says about you is true."

"Well, thank you very much for the compliment, Kion."

"Hey, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you, leader of the Lion Guard."

"How did you know about that?"

"News spreads rapidly, you know. That and the mark on your shoulder gave it away."

"Wow, I'm impressed. No one who lives this far outside the Pridelands' borders knows this much about the Guard. Unless…. no, that couldn't be possible, could it?"

"Hahaha. I can already tell what you're thinking, Kion. So, allow me to lay those suspicions to rest. Yes Kion, I, myself, was once leader of the Lion Guard."

"You were?!"

"Yes I was. In fact, I was one of the Guard's earliest leaders. I was the successor to a Lion Guard leader named Askari."

"Wait, Askari? He was the leader of the first Lion Guard. You really followed him?"

"Yes, I did. But enough about me, now how about you two? Who is your friend, and why have come searching for someone like me?"

"This is my friend Rani, and we've actually been sent to fetch you."

"Whatever for?"

"We came here to find you because we need your help. You see, the Western Pride is going through some tough times, as its king, the infamous Mshambuliaji, has waged war on a group known as the Night Pride, of which I am the leader," Rani explained.

"Yes, and my father's pride, as well as my Guard, have joined forces with them in order to stand against it. However, we feel that we still don't have enough power. We all have agreed that we need your help. Would you be so kind as to oblige?" Kion added.

"I see. I've heard your predicament loud and clear, but I'm sorry to say that I would have to decline your obligation."

"What?! Why?!" Kion asked in shock.

"Well, it's not that I have anything against you two, which I don't. But there are times in which every hero has their own personal battle to overcome, and this is one such case."

"What do you mean? What personal battle are you talking about?"

"Let me ask you, what made you two join forces in the first place?"

"Well, because we are really good friends, and friends should always be there for one another when hard times arise."

"Then surely you should've figured it out by now." Kion and Rani looked at each very perplexedly, then turned to face Shujaa.

"Figured what out? I'm sorry, Shujaa. We're not trying to be rude at all, but we don't understand."

"It's no trouble, I'll be more specific. Are you two . . . more than friends?" That was something that took both of them off guard. They were stunned. Nonetheless, Kion cleared his throat and stepped forward to answer.

"Well, depends on how you look at it, I suppose. I mean, we aren't engaged, but we've both admitted to loving one another."

"Engaged or not, it's still the same. It should be obvious, Kion. You're doing this for love, and love is what I would call a personal battle." And just like that, Kion was put on the spot. He didn't know what to say. His heart was pounding as hard and as fast as a hammer on a nail. Beads of sweat were drizzling down his face. Then, he mustered all the courage he could, and responded.

"W-w-w-w-well of course I am. I love Rani, and I want her and everyone _she _loves to be safe. But please, we really NEED your help. This is a fight in which lives could be lost. And if I let Rani, her pride, or my friends and family fall into the hands of those monsters, I'd feel like I failed them!" There was a moment of silence, but then Shujaa spoke up.

"Kion, Rani. Follow me outside." Shujaa led them outside of the cave and into Pleasant Valley. They were greeted with the light of dusk.

"In this world of prides, created by frivolous old kings, it's a great reassurement to know that new souls like yourselves have come along. I understand that the Western Pride is under rule of a vicious tyrant, and that you wish to be rid of him. Unfortunately, I'm an old relic of a bygone era, so I cannot join your cause. However I admire your youthful spirit and persistence, so let me aid you with a gift." Both of them were taken aback by Shujaa's words.

"A gift? What is it?"

"Close your eyes and relax. Both of you."

"Why? Is this part of the gift?"

"Yes. Now close your eyes." They both looked at each other confused, but they obliged nonetheless. _Now, let's see if I remember how to do this. . ._ Shujaa thought to himself as he placed one paw on Kion's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax. I'll let you know when I'm done." Shujaa then closed his eyes and concentrated on the procedure. After a short while Shujaa took his paw off of Kion.

"Okay I'm done, but keep your eyes closed. I plan to do the same to Rani." More time passed.

"Okay open your eyes." Kion and Rani opened their eyes.

"Why'd you make us close our eyes?"

"It was necessary for you to do it, otherwise _it_ wouldn't have worked."

"What're you talking about? Was it part of the gift?" Just then their heads felt a little dizzy.

"Argh, my head! What did you do?"

"Relax. Your new power is settling in."

"New power?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate." Kion and Rani closed their eyes and focused on their new power. In Kion's closed vision he saw only darkness, but the more he focused he could see two faint shimmers of light within a dark red background.

"Hey! I think I see something!"

"Me too!"

"Good. Do you see shimmers of light?"

"Yeah, and they're getting brighter. What does this mean?"

"It means that you can see the presence of Rani and I. As for Rani, she can see you and I. With this you can also see someone's true persona. When their persona is light, it means they're good. When it's dark, it means they're evil."

"I see. Your personas are both light, so that means you're good."

"It's not the only thing that your power is capable of. It can also let you foresee danger moments before the occurrence. It also lets you pinpoint someone's exact location if you can't see them naturally, or if something is obscuring your view." Shujaa paused for a moment as they opened their eyes, "I've been told that this power is called . . . Primary Perception. It was once a power that was quite common among our ancestors to help survive long, long ago. In any case, I've kept you here long enough, you two need to go back."

"Oh you're right! It's almost nightfall! Thanks for everything, Shujaa!"

"Good luck!" And so, Kion and Rani head back to the Western Pride. Even though they couldn't recruit him, it was still worth their time to visit him. Now that they'd learned Primary Perception, they knew for sure that they would have the upper hand, and that victory was guaranteed.


	9. A War Between Prides

Chapter 9: A War Between Prides

"What do you think the others have been while we've been gone?" Kion asked.

"Training, I'd expect. But who knows. They could've been still talking about what to do. I think I'll try to see if I can see them," Rani said. She closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could. One by one, white lights began to illuminate in her closed vision. "Yep, I can see them. And they're…. lined up side by side?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they're standing shoulder to shoulder with each other. See for yourself." Kion closed his eyes and saw that Rani was right. Everyone was lined up as straight as they could be.

"Looks like they're ready to fight. Now they're waiting for the enemy. Wait a second, I'm starting to sense them too." Just off in the distance, a group of dark lights were moving forward. "Oh no! It's _them_! They're on the attack! We'd better get moving if we want to join the others!"

"Wait a second, Kion! Look a little closer. Do you see what I see?" Kion look harder, and saw something strange. _A lone dark light had broken off from the group._

"If you see a lone light breaking off from the group, I do."

"Yes, that's exactly it. And it looks to me like it's heading towards the direction of…. _the Pridelands._"

"Uh-oh, that must be one of Mshambuliaji's minions. That lion must've been ordered to go there."

"What can we do?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about him. Kiara will just have to have her wits about her."

"I suppose you're right. Come on, let's get moving. The others need us."

"Right!" And so they hustled off to join the others, with Kion being worried about Kiara and Kovu's well-being. _I hope they can defend themselves. _

* * *

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Kovu asked looking down at his mate with a loving smile.

"I'm just fine, Kovu," Kiara said softly.

"You don't sound fine. Are you losing your voice?"

"No. I'm just feeling a little quiet today."

"OK." Kovu then turned his head and saw a lion approaching Pride Rock. "Hey, who's that?"

"Who's who, Kovu?"

"That lion over there. Stay here, I'm going to go check it out."

"Be careful. It could one of _his _minions."

"I think it might be. I don't recognize him." Kovu descended down Pride Rock and went to confront the stranger.

"What a pleasant surprise," Kutetea said, "a Pridelander. More specifically, _Scar's future heir._"

_I knew it!_ Kovu thought.

"I no longer align myself with that menace. You must be one of Mshambuliaji's men."

"And if I was?"

"That's all I needed to know." At that moment, Kovu unsheathed his claws preparing to scratch the assailant, but was thwarted by Kutetea biting into Kovu's wrist. Now, Kovu was mad, and wasn't afraid to show it. He roared as loud as he could, which actually managed to send Kutetea packing. Afterwards, Kovu went back to Kiara.

"What happened down there? I couldn't see a thing from where I am sitting," she asked.

"Don't worry about it. I managed to drive him away, but he bit me pretty bad."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. He did bite me hard, but not enough to make me bleed. All he did was leave a little bruise."

"Good. So who was the lion?"

"It was one of Mshambuliaji's men. That tells me that they're on the move."

"Maybe you should go. You could be a big help." Kovu was silent, reluctant about the situation. He didn't want to leave Kiara by herself, nor did he want Kion to lose.

"Well, I wish I could go, but you are in no state to be left alone. Our baby could be born any minute now, and I want to be here when it happens."

"My body doesn't feel ready to go into labor just yet, so I think we've got some time. I strongly urge you to go and help the others, Kovu. Please, do it for me, and do it to help them.'

"All right, I'll go. But who'll look after you while I'm gone? I want you to be safe."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be safe. Rafiki isn't too far from here, and Zazu will be back any minute. I'll be fine."

"All right. I'm off. I'll be back as soon as I can." In saying that, Kovu gave Kiara one quick lick on the cheek, and then dashed off towards the Western Pride.

* * *

Kion and Rani were making their way back to the battlegrounds, trying not to waste time. Along the way, they closed their eyes several times to track the enemy's movements. However, they both noticed something that caught their attention. In their visions, they saw a lone white light was running behind those who were lined up. What was even stranger was that nobody went after it. That was truly intriguing.

"Who do suppose that is, Kion?" Rani asked.

"I can't say for certain, but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Your sister?"

"No. She chose to stay back at Pride Rock. It can't be her."

"Then who is it?"

"Stay here, I'll go see." He moved forward to greet the stranger, only to find out it was Kovu.

"Kovu? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying back at Pride Rock with my sister."

"I've come to aid you in your battle against Mshambuliaji. And don't worry about Kiara, Zazu is keeping a close eye on her."

"Who's your friend, Kion?" Rani asked as she walked up from behind.

"Rani, this is Kovu. He's a friend of my sister. " Kion said as he winked at Kovu.

"Kovu? I feel like I've heard that name before." Rani thought to herself for a little bit before she spoke again. "Oh, yes! I know who you are! You're that ex-Outsider, aren't you? The one that rebelled against his own mother just to do what he felt was right?"

"That's right. How did you know that?"

"Let's just say that the right people heard the right things. Nonetheless, it's great to finally meet you, Kovu." Kion cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Kovu has come to aid us in our battle."

"Great! Then let's get moving!" With that being said, the three lions made their way back to join up with everyone else.

"Rani! Where's Shujaa? And who is that?" Misaada asked.

"Unfortunately, Shujaa couldn't come back with us. He said he was too old to fight again. We did bring someone however. This is Kovu, and he has come to help us."

"That's right," Kovu added, "I came after Mshambuliaji secretly sent one of his men to the Pridelands to attack. I figured he was on the move. I didn't know, however, that there was supposed to be someone else with us. Maybe I can find him and ask him to reconsider."

"It's too late for that now, they're coming towards us. Get in line, everyone!" At that moment the opposing side had set up their formation and entered the battlegrounds. _This is it. The final battle, no going back._ Kion thought to himself as he stepped forward to face his enemies. _One Roar of the Elders should do the trick. _Just as he was about to unleash the roar, he overheard a Western Prider yell, "Disperse!" Then every lion on the opposing side jumped to the sides to avoid getting into the roar's range. _Why did they do that? It's almost as if they knew I was going to use the Roar._

"Ha! Nice try _Kion_, but we know all about your special little trick. Don't even _think _about using it in battle! Now enough is enough! No more games! It's time to end things once and for all! Your time is coming to an end, Night Pride, even with your friends by your side!" Mshambuliaji proclaimed.

"You are wrong, _Father_! It is _your _time that is coming to an end! _Your tyranny ends here, and it ends NOW! _Stand tall, everyone! Prepare to attack!" Rani spurted. Mshambuliaji laughed maniacally as if what she said was nothing but a joke.

"Oh really now? I think you are forgetting something. I've been known for my strength and craftiness. I have won countless battles and brought many prides to their doom."

"Well, that all ends now! You will _never _lay your claws on another pride _again_! _We will see to that!" _With that said, everyone took their stances, looking each other dead center in the eyes. And then, _it began. _The two teams charged toward each other and collided. Claws were being clashed, beatings were being taken by all, and everyone was putting up the fight of their lives. The Guard stuck together to fight anyone who came their way. Simba and Nala were the dream team that brought Mvamizi to his knees. Kovu was once again toe-to-toe with Kutetea, and this time he would make sure he got the message. Those others who had been Outsiders were really pushing themselves to the limit, but it wasn't just their strength in play, for inside all of their heads, a specific quote was being recited. _"Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!" _These were the words that their former leader Zira had said to them during the war against the Pridelanders, and it was these exact same words that helped them brave the fight. The Night Pride dispersed to tackle everyone else left on the opposing team. And there, in the center of it all was Rani facing off against her father at last.

"So it finally comes down to this, Rani. You have no idea how long I've waited for this. The day where I finally take you down, putting an end to you and your insignificant revolution. Let it also be known that from this day forward, _I shall no longer accept you as MY child!_"

"How fitting, because _I shall no longer accept YOU as MY FATHER! _This is not only for the good of my pride, but also vengeance for what you did to my mom, my aunt, and everybody else I knew, loved, and cared about when I was young!"

"Your mother and aunt betrayed me. They went against my orders and spared your life. They deserved to die for their insubordination. It's love and empathy that make lions weak. In this world only the strong and merciless survive. You show mercy to your enemies, and they only retaliate with violence. Your empathy towards others will be your downfall, just as it was with your lowdown, disgraceful, failure of a mother!" At those words, Rani's eyes began to fill up with tears of hate and rage.

"My mom and aunt protected me because they loved and cared about me, unlike you! _How dare you say such things! YOUR mercilessness is going to be the END of YOU!" _At that, Rani lashed out, not even giving her father a chance to attack. She laid her claws and teeth into him as many times as she could, to the point where he was too weak to fight. At this point, all other eyes fixed on her fight, as all the other enemies had been defeated, but at the cost of losing most of their strength. And then, he dropped.

Everyone was full of joy and relief that the cruel tyrant had fallen, at that moment Kion felt a vibration in his head. When he blinked he saw a vision of Rani getting swatted by a wounded Mshambuliaji. He knew what he had to do in order to prevent the attack from happening. So, he mustered the rest of his strength and, using the Roar once more, sent him flying as far as he could. But Kion knew that the tyrant wasn't down and out just yet. He motioned to Rani to follow him. After a while, they found him near a pit of sharp rocks. Kion looked at Rani again with a look that said, "See what I'm getting at?"

"Yes I do. I will finish it," Rani replied out loud. So, Rani walked over to Mshambuliaji and, with a slightly malicious grin, dug her claws into father's.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of you once and for all! GOODBYE, FATHER!" However, just before she could send her father to his doom, Mshambuliaji lunged upwards at her, and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his teeth. In his muffled voice he shouted,

"If I am going to die, I'm taking YOU with me!"

"NOOOOOO!" Kion shouted, and he rushed at the two. He intervened by ramming his head into the side of Mshambuliaji's neck, causing him to let go of Rani, but was dangling off the edge of the cliff. "Rani, now is your chance! Quickly, before he makes another move!"And with one toss, Mshambuliaji plummeted to his death with loud SHUNK! Just to make sure he was indeed done for, Kion and Rani both looked down into the pit to see exactly what they expected; the body was run through with one of the sharp rocks.

The couple then exhaled a sigh of relief, looked at each other, and lovingly nuzzled one another in sweet, sweet victory. Then, they went back to the team.

"He is gone!" Rani happily proclaimed, "The warlord has been dealt with! We no longer need to live every day in fear! We are free!" Everyone then roared and cheered in celebration.

"I say this calls for a true celebration! Simba?" Kovu remarked.

"I agree wholeheartedly! To Pride Rock, everyone!"

"Actually Simba, those of us in the Night Pride are going to celebrate here in our homeland. This is a day we've been waiting for for a long time after all." Misaada interjected.

"Fair enough, I guess."

"And if it's OK with you father, I'm going to stay behind for a little while with Rani. There's something I'd like to discuss with her in private," Kion stated.

"Alright, son. But don't take too long." Simba said. As everybody scattered about to celebrate, Kion turned to Rani who had nothing but a confused look on her face.


	10. Beginning Anew

Chapter 10: Beginning Anew

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Kion?" Rani asked.

"Well first of all, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright. I might've taken a couple beatings out there, but that's not going to keep me down."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I just wanted to ask because after everything that's happened today, it can take a lot of energy out of you."

"Definitely. Without a doubt."

"I also pulled you aside because I want to share some thoughts with you that I had during the battle."

"What is it, Kion?"

"Well. . . ughh, I don't want to put too much upon you, like I said a lot happened, and I'm sure you are probably very tired, but-"

"Kion, if you have something you want to say, then go on ahead. I can take it." Kion was taken aback by her words, but then he gulped and took a deep breath,

"Rani? Will you . . . be my mate?" Rani's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting this. She was surprised and yet also happy, and she also started blushing.

"Kion! I'm….I'm….I'm surprised! What ever made you want to jump to such an extreme level of love so quickly? Besides, what about the Guard?"

"Well, during the battle, I was having some serious thoughts, and in the process, some realizations. I know I can't be the Guard leader forever, as there will be those in the future that will come along to take my place, such as my sister's unborn offspring. I also feel like I have fulfilled everything I needed to do for the Pridelands, and I believe that someone else should step up to the task in the future, should something like this were to happen again. Besides, after everything that you've had to deal with, I just felt like I wanted to give you a better future. And to say one thing more, I've always felt that in my heart, I was born with the trait of leadership in my blood, as were my father and grandfather. Leading the Guard has been fun and challenging, don't get me wrong, but I _know _that there is something bigger out there, just _waiting _for me."

"Well, that's very sweet, Kion, but what do you mean by 'something bigger'?"

"Well I mean, not just for _me, _but for _you,_ too. Something bigger…. _for the both of us. _Besides, the Western Pride needs a new ruler, doesn't it?" Rani's eyes then began to fill with tears of joy. She spoke in a trembling, yet joyous voice,

"Kion, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, I am. I feel that together as the new king and queen, you and I could give these lands the _greatest _future they've ever had. There would be no more suffering, no more living in fear, and no more tragedies. At long last, there would finally be peace, happiness, hope, and love. What do you say?" At this point, Rani was almost bawling with exuberance. Her homelands being restored to the glory they once were? How could she _possibly_ say no? She didn't even need to think twice before she responded.

"_Oh, Kion!_" she happily exclaimed as she was practically crying, "_You don't know how long I've been __**waiting**__ for something like this to happen to me! Yes, without a doubt, yes! I would be beyond __**honored **__to be your mate!"_ And then at that moment, the sun had begun to shine over the horizon. "But what about your family and friends? They should at least know about our engagement, and you should give them a few days to be ready for the ceremony."

"Oh, they're going to know about our marriage, don't you worry. Besides, I plan to stay in the Pridelands for a little bit longer before I take my permanent leave. Would you care to join me?"

"Of course I will. I _have _to for our ceremony. But who will look after things here while I'm gone?"

"I can do that, Rani," Misaada she as she walked up from behind, "I just overheard the whole thing, and I'd be glad to stand in for you until you come back."

"Thank you so much, Misaada." Rani then turned to Kion. "Shall we head for Pride Rock?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

A few days had passed. The day of the ceremony had come. Everyone watched the two new lovers, and Rafiki leading the ceremony,

" . . . And now I would like you two to exchange vows. Kion, do you take this lioness to be your mate?"

"I do."

"Rani, do you take this lion to be your mate?"

"I do."

"Then with that being said, I shall now make it all official!" And then with two gourds that he attached to his Bakora Staff beforehand, he rattled them above their heads to proclaim the two as married, and to end the ceremony. Then all the lions watching roared with excitement as Kion and Rani nuzzled each other in great comfort, knowing that their great love would last forever.

* * *

A few more days had passed, and Rani had made herself comfortable as a guest in the Royal Den. Then one afternoon, as Kion was spending some time with Kovu, who was helping Kiara improve her hunting skills, he overheard something very peculiar.

"Nala, do you think it's time?" Simba asked as they just so happened to be walking to a nearby watering hole.

"Yes. I believe it is time. It was eventually going to happen, one way or another."

"Then let's bring them to Pride Rock."

"Bring who to Pride Rock?" a voice asked from behind. They turned around and were startled to see Kion behind them.

"Oh, Kion! What a surprise! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol with the rest of the Guard?" Simba asked.

"We got done a little earlier than usual. I was just watching Kovu give Kiara some hunting lessons."

"Oh. Then that means you've been standing here this whole time haven't you?"

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not necessarily. That is, unless you just heard what we were talking about."

"I sort of did. You said something about 'bringing them to Pride Rock'. What did you mean by that? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just…."

"It's just what? You can tell me."

"Well, I suppose it would be all right. As long as you don't tell them."

"I assume you mean Kovu and Kiara. Don't worry father, I won't tell. You have the promise of a leader." They then pulled Kion aside and explained to him what they were talking about. Afterwards, all three of them headed back to Pride Rock to wait.

"How am I doing so far, Kovu?" Kiara asked after executing a pounce out of some tall grass.

"You're getting better, Kiara. Much, much, better. You'll be a great huntress in no time. However, I think that'll do it for today."

"Alright. Hey, where's Kion?" Kiara asked abruptly.

"Huh, that's odd. He was right here beside me. Where could he have gone?"

"He probably went back to Pride Rock to be with Rani. Maybe we should head back as well."

"My sentiments exactly, my dear. Let's go." And so, they made the walk back. However, upon arrival, they found Simba and Nala outside of the Den, as if they were waiting for them.

"Hello Mom, Dad. What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you two. We need to talk," Nala said.

"OK. What about?"

"Kiara, Kovu. Listen to what I'm about to say, and listen very good, because it's going to impact the future of the Pridelands," Simba said in serious and stern tone.

"We're listening."

"Nala and I . . . are stepping down from being king and queen, and are passing on the roles to you and Kovu."

"What?! Why?"

"Look, I know I just brought this up, and I know it can be a lot to handle, but I know you can do it! We believe in you!"

"But I'm not ready! What am I supposed to do?"

"Kiara, dearest. Don't you worry. I'll be here right at your side. Don't think even for a moment that you are alone in this. Besides, Simba and Nala won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Kovu comforted.

"Precisely, Kovu. We will be joining the other lionesses. And if there ever is something that goes wrong, or if there's something you aren't too sure about, we can always come in to help."

"Well, if you guys really are behind me all the way, we'll do it! You're not stepping down today, right?"

"Soon, but not today. We still need to tell the other lionesses, and then let it sink into all of you before it actually happens, and of course we aren't going to burden you with your new duties right away."

"Well, in that case, I think we'll let this sink into us for a while." And with that, the soon-to-be rulers headed towards the Den to talk about what they had just heard.

* * *

As the days passed, the rest of the pride was told about Kiara and Kovu's ascension to king and queen. Meanwhile, Kion gathered up the other members of his Lion Guard for a special meeting.

"Listen everyone, I have an important announcement."

"What is it, Kion?" Beshte asked.

"Well, as you all know, I have been leader of this Guard for quite some time."

"And you've done a very good job as leader, too," Bunga added chipperly.

"Thank you, Bunga. However, as you also know, life does move on and things do change, and there have been many big changes in the Pridelands over the years. We've finally defeated Scar, my father's pride is whole again, my sister and Kovu have become married and have been announced as the next rulers, and I myself have become married. However, there is one more very big change that will be happening sooner than you all think, and it involves us."

"Okay, go on."

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, but here it goes. Very soon, our time as the Lion Guard will be coming to an end."

"Wh-What do mean by that, Kion?" Beshte spoke up again this time sounding a little shocked.

"I mean that the Guard is officially disbanding."

"But why? I love being a member of the Guard!" Bunga said.

"I know you do, Bunga. But again, I am a married lion now, and if me and Rani's marriage is to blossom, I have to move on. With me being the new king of the Western Pride, I will have a lot of new duties ahead of me, I can't be the Guard leader forever. I hope you all understand."

"It's OK, Kion. We all understand. It's just…."

"It's just what, Beshte?"

"Does this mean that…. we will never see you again?"

"Not necessarily. Just because I won't live here in the Pridelands anymore, doesn't mean we won't see each other anymore. I'll come back to visit occasionally."

"Well, we're sure going to miss you, Kion. Thanks for being such a great friend to all of us," Ono said as everyone gathered around him to give him a hug.

"Thanks everyone. It's been great working with you all, and I'm going to miss you all, too. However, let's not say our goodbyes just yet, as I'm still going to be here for a little bit longer. Rani and I have decided to leave after Kovu and Kiara become the new rulers of the Pridelands."

"Do you really want to do that to your sister?"

"Well, me and Rani want to get back to the Western Pride as soon as possible. I'm afraid we have no choice. Oh, and before I forget, Ono, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, once the Guard officially disbands, what would you say to coming back to the Western Pride with Rani and I, and becoming our official majordomo?"

"M-Me? Why me out of all birds in the Pridelands?"

"Well, because Rani both agreed that we are going to need a majordomo without a doubt. And out of all the other birds in the Pridelands, I think you're the perfect one for the job. You're very observant, given that you're the keenest of sight. Not only that, but you know a great deal about the world around you, and you're a really fast flyer, which can really come in handy when a dire situation arises."

"W-W-Well gee, thank you so much. Kion, I would be _honored_ to be your majordomo."

"Thank you, Ono, glad to hear that. Now, let's relax. It's been a long day. Meeting adjourned." And that was that. Later that day, Kion informed his mother and father of the Guard's eventual disband and the reason behind it, and they were in full support of his decision.

"Well Kion, it was a very long and difficult journey for you. There have been many ups and downs along the way, especially to the point where you actually had to leave the Pridelands. You grew up very fast and taught me many things, and I'm sure that you will be a fine king of the Western Pride. I am proud of you, my son, and we will all miss you."

"Thank you, father. I will miss all of you too." Simba nodded in response, then turned to the edge of Pride Rock to face his subjects.

"Now then, as my final act as king, I would now like to appoint the new king and queen of the Pridelands: Kiara and Kovu!" Then Kiara and Kovu stepped forward to edge of Pride Rock while Simba stepped backward. "Kovu, you may now lead the roar."

"Thank you, Simba." Having said that, Kovu took a deep breath and emitted a loud, deep roar that echoed through the wind, with the other lions following suit. Kiara then roared afterwards, and it was at this moment that she and Kovu knew that they were now the new rulers.

* * *

A few more days passed, and the time had finally come. All of the lions of the pride gathered together outside of the Den and faced Kiara, Kovu, Kion and Rani who were standing near the peak of Pride Rock. It was time for Kion's farewell ceremony. Kiara was very nervous and very sad at the same time, nervous because this was her first big task as queen, and sad because, in just a few moments, she was about to lose her baby brother who she admired very much. But even with all these emotions, she knew that the show must go on. She took a few steps forward, cleared her throat, and began to speak. "My fellow lions, today is a very special day. It is a very special day, indeed. Today we say goodbye to a member of our own pride, a member who is about to set out into the world and play his own separate part in the Circle of Life. Today we say goodbye to our own Kion. Now, as is with tradition, we must send him off with some tributes from his home pride, and as we are the rulers of these lands now, me and Kovu, one at a time of course, will go first." Kiara then directed her attention to Kion, gave him a look that said "please step forward", and spoke again. "Kion, I want you to know just how lucky I am to have you as a brother. Even though we had our fights in the past, we always forgave one another, and that is something I can say about you. You are always willing to forgive those who need to be forgiven. You also know how to find the good in those around you, and know how to brighten up someone's day. In my eyes, you will always be a shining example of positivity. I will certainly miss you, and I know you will be a great king."

"Thank you, sis." Kiara then nodded and walked away. Kovu then stood before him as it was his turn to speak.

"Kion, we've had some troubles in the past, but you have forgiven me for my affiliations with the Outsiders. You're like a little brother to me, and a good one too. You are also one of the bravest lions I've ever known, and you always get your tasks finished no matter the peril, or the difficulty. So good luck on your future endeavors as king, and I wish you the best."

"Thank you, Kovu." Kovu then nodded and stepped aside next to Kiara. Simba was next to speak.

"Kion, what can I say about you that I haven't already said before? Even though you and I didn't always see eye to eye with each other, you never got mad with me or snapped at me in the slightest. You've never been one to lose your cool when you're under pressure, and that's one quality I always appreciate. And as you set out into the world, just know that even though we will be far apart, you will always have my support as a brand new king. Good luck to you, my son."

"Thank you, Father." Simba then nuzzled his son and went back to the pride. Nala was now up.

"Kion, you and Kiara are the greatest blessings Simba and I could've ever been graced with. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you as my son, nor how much I will miss you. I can hardly believe how fast you've grown, and that you're leaving so soon. Words cannot express how proud I am of you, nor how much I wish of good luck in your future."

"Thank you, Mother." Nala then licked her son on the forehead and then went back to join Simba. Kiara then stepped forward.

"And now, would one of the lionesses of the pride please step forward to speak on behalf of the rest of us?" And then, as if on cue, a lioness named Wazee stood up and walked through the crowd. She moved rather slowly, and yet she seemed graceful with every step she took. Her fur seemed to be a mixture of Kiara's peach-ish fur and Nala's cream-colored fur. Her eyes were about the same color as Simba's, except hers were a little lighter in color, and she was taller than most of the other lionesses, and yet was scrawny at the same time. She took her place before Kion and stood in stance that seemed to emanate respect from her onlookers, including the king and queen, and _especially _Kion. Her voice sounded soft, cold, and crisp as she began to speak, and there was also a strong presence of truthfulness woven into every word she said.

"Kion, let me start by saying a few words about your Guard. Out of all of the Guards I have seen and met in my time, and trust me when I say I have seen all 7 of them, yours felt the most genuine in my eyes, mainly because you and your teammates were more than just that-_you were friends. _Friends who were always there for each other, and were ready to pick each other up if someone felt down. Friends who cared for and about each other and wouldn't let anyone or anything change that. Friends who poured their hardest into everything they did just to keep our land safe from harm, and that to me, made for the _best _Guard these lands have ever had. There will more Guards to come but needless to say, it's going to be pretty hard to top yours. And now for my personal thoughts about you. Now, out of all the individuals I have had the honor of knowing, you dear, were the most special, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise. You didn't let anything get in your way. You overcame any and all obstacles that were thrown at you, and you always had your wits about, even when things got desperate. So on behalf of all of us, I wholeheartedly wish the greatest of luck in your future, and that you, young one, are on your way to becoming a great king."

"Thank you very much, Wazee." With that, Wazee made her way back to the others. Kiara stepped forward once again.

"Now, is there anybody else who would like to say something before we close things up?" At that moment, Fuli spoke up from the way back, as she and the Guard had been watching.

"Um, Kiara? Is it alright if the four of us say a few things?" she asked. Kiara thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Of course you may Fuli, I don't see anything wrong with that." With Kiara motioning for them to come forward, the Guard made their way toward Kion to give them their tribute.

"Kion, we were very ecstatic to be on the Guard. We couldn't ask for a better leader. It was fun while it lasted, but all things must come to an end. You're getting this a lot at this point, but we all wish you and Rani good luck in your futures." Fuli stated while Bunga and Beshte nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Kion replied. Before anyone could take another step, Kiara stepped forward.

"At this point, everyone except Kion, Simba, and the rest of the Guard are allowed to be dismissed." Kiara then turned her attention to those she called out, as most of the lionesses dispersed. "Now, Kion, the reason I keep you and your Guard up here is because before the ceremony, Father had made a special request for one more person to make a statement about you, and I approved it. However, this person must be seen by you, Father and the Guard alone, _not _by the pride. So now if you would, follow Father to the back of Pride Rock, where the remainder of the ceremony will take place." Not wanting to question his sister's orders, at least not yet, Kion did as he was asked. However, when everyone got to where they were supposed to be, Kion decided that this was the time to ask.

"So Dad, who was Kiara talking about? Who else is going to talk to me, and why does the rest of the Guard need to be here?"

"You're about to find out. Watch," Simba said as he looked up toward the sky. Kion and the Guard did the same and were amazed and pleasantly surprised by what they saw. The clouds above then began to emit a strange light, a light that was slightly dimmer than the sun's. Then the light seemed to disappear, and its place, was the head of one of the Great Kings of the Past, but it wasn't just any king. Staring down at all of them was Simba's father and Kion's grandfather; Mufasa.

"Grandfather Mufasa?" Kion spoke up.

"Yes, Kion." Mufasa said with a booming echo, "It was I who your sister and father were speaking of, and it is I who wishes to talk to you. And don't worry Kion, your Guard cannot see me at the moment, but after this, I shall make myself visible to them and address all 5 of you."

"Alright," Kion agreed. Mufasa then began his speech.

"Now Kion, let me start by congratulating you on all of the firsts you have cemented into the Guard's history. You have been the first leader to break tradition, as your Guard was made up of other animals instead of just lions. You were the first to have a female on your Guard, that being Fuli. And last, but certainly not least, you have been the first leader to choose to step down from the position of leader. With all of these firsts, it is very clear that you, Kion, are a very special individual. You have accomplished many great things in your time as leader, Kion, things that you should be very proud of. You have embarked on a great journey Kion, and although this one is coming to an end, a new and bigger one is just beginning, and it too will have its challenges. And even though all of the Great Kings will still be watching you, you will certainly be missed and remembered by all of those here in the Pridelands who loved you dearly."

"Thank you, Grandfather." And just like that, Mufasa was now visible to the Guard, and as if by instinct and without questioning, they stepped forward. Somehow, they, along with Kion, knew what was about to happen; _the Guard was about to disband._

"Now you realize, Kion, that once this happens, there _is_ no turning back," Mufasa said.

"I realize that, Grandfather."

"Very well, _then let the disband commence!"_ At that very moment, Mufasa disappeared. The wind began to blow, the air grew warm. Everyone on the Guard suddenly felt paralysis wash over their bodies as the wind blew even harder than before. Slowly, The Mark of the Guard on Kion's left shoulder began to vanish, as well as the other members' marks. Kion then sensed a feeling of lightness drench his soul, and he knew why, too; _his Roar of the Elders had officially been taken away._ The wind began to dissipate and the air became cool again. Everyone had control of their bodies once again, and looked on their shoulders to see that the Mark was completely gone. Just to see if it had worked, Kion attempted to summon the Roar, and exactly as he had expected, nothing happened.

Kion had then gone about saying his goodbyes to everyone. A few moments later, everyone congregated at Pride Rock's base for one last send off as Kion was leaving. However, before Kion headed out, he heard something; crying. He turned around to see his sister's face buried into Kovu's fur. He then gave Rani a look that said "one moment please", she nodded, and then he went to quickly comfort her. Kiara looked at her brother with tears in eyes and said,

"Wh-what will I do without you, Kion?" Kion knew why she was upset.

"You will lead like the queen I know you were born to be. You will become one of the greatest leaders the Pridelands have ever had. You will make the Pridelanders proud. You will make the pride proud. You will make Kovu proud. You will make your future children proud. But most of all, you will make Mom and Dad proud. I say these things because you are my sister, because I have faith in you, and because I believe in you. I know you can do it!" He then turned to Kovu and placed his paw on his shoulder. "And as for you, Kovu. You have my blessing and full-hearted support as the new king. I know that together with my sister, you two will usher the Pridelands into a new era of peace, and maybe even better. I know that you won't be the king Zira wanted you to be, instead you will be the king we know you can and should be. And if you ever get stuck, you have those around you who are willing to aid you. And when the time comes, I know you and Kiara will great and responsible parents. I wish the best of luck to both of you."

"Thank you, Kion. I hope that your future will be as prosperous as mine." With that said, Kion went back to Rani. He then turned around to be greeted by a choir of roars erupting from the pride as a final goodbye. He returned the message, and then with his mate and his new majordomo Ono by his side, he set off to face his future.

* * *

Kion, Rani, and Ono returned to the Western Pride to get ready for the start of their new lives. As soon as Red Point, the lair for Mshambuliaji, was in their view, they were greeted by Misaada and the Night Priders.

"Welcome home, Rani and Kion." Misaada greeted.

"Thank you, Misaada. It's good to be back after quite a while." Rani replied.

"Yes, you two certainly were gone for a while, I guess a lot of things went down over there."

"A lot did happen, my sister and her mate became the new rulers of the Pridelands and my Guard officially disbanded," Kion spoke up.

"Well, we are certainly glad you're home."

"We are too Misaada, we are too."

"Um, Rani, I have a question," a lioness spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What's to happen to us when you become Queen of the Western Pride?" the lioness asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry too much about it, my friends. I would like to appoint a new leader for you all. Misaada, step forward."

"Y-Yes?"

"Misaada, because you have been such a great assistant to me for a very long time, and because you've taken care of me after my mom died when I was a cub, I am hereby appointing you as the new leader of the Night Pride."

"Th-th-thank you so much Rani. Not to gloat, but I've dreamed of this day for a long time. I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't." Rani then turned her attention to Kion.

"Well then, shall we ascend to the throne?" he asked.

"Actually Kion, before we do that, there's one more thing we need to do." Kion looked confused.

"What would that be?"

"Pleasant Valley? What are we doing here?" Kion asked after they reached the border.

"I wanted to pay a certain friend of ours a visit," Rani said.

"OK, but why?" Kion asked still not getting the picture. Rani then gave him a look that said "lean in close and I'll tell you". She then proceeded to whisper in his ear.

"We're going to bring Shujaa into our pride."

"Why? He seemed so content to live here by himself."

"Well, I kind of sensed a bit of loneliness when we saw him last. The way he greeted us kind of seemed a little out of place, didn't it? Plus, he seemed so eager to welcome us into his home, and to have us stay. Besides, he did something nice for us, so it's only fair that we return the favor."

"I suppose you're right. Let's do it." With that being said, Kion and Rani headed downwards to Shujaa's cave.

"Hey! Shujaa! You in there?" Kion called out. There was silence at first, but then they heard the slow and steady rhythm of feet echoing in the cave. Shujaa eventually came into view and stepped outside.

"Yes I'm here, and I see that you're back after the fight with you-know-who."

"Yeah. It was quite a struggle, but we managed to pull through."

"And furthermore, that power you bestowed upon us was a great help. Thank you so much for the aid you gave us," Rani spoke up.

"You are very welcome. But now I ask you, what brings you both back here?"

"Well, we came here to ask you if you would like to come live in the Western Pride. You've been here for so long we thought that it would be best for you to have company as you continue through the rest of your life."

"I would very much enjoy that. Thank you both." And with that being said the three lions made their way back to the Western Pride.

"Who's that with you two?" Misaada questioned as soon as Rani and Kion got back.

"This is Shujaa. He's the lion you told us about, and he's come to live with us," Rani said.

"Really?" the Night Priders ask in surprised unison.

"Yes, I am," Shujaa spoke as he to face the soon to be royalty. "Although, may I make a suggestion to you two? I'd like to live in a place that is kind of like the cave in Pleasant Valley. That is, if that's not too much trouble."

"Of course it isn't, Shujaa. We'll see what we can do." And so they began searching. It didn't take them long to find a cave that wasn't too far away from Red Point. Shujaa examined the inside. It was very big and very spacious on the inside, with plenty of resting spaces to make Shujaa feel comfortable. A smile washed over his face as he expressed his approval.

"Yes, this is perfect. It's almost exactly like the cave in Pleasant Valley. This will suit me just fine." Shujaa then proceeded to walk into the cave, lay down on the top of a flat rock, and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you both so very much. I can tell that you are going to be wonderful new rulers."

"Thank you Shujaa, and welcome to our pride," Kion said as he turned to Rani. "Speaking of which, shall we?" Rani nodded.

"Yes, it's finally time." With that said, they turned north towards Red Point and followed an inclined slope leading to a higher level of the rock formation. From there they could see the Night Pride and Shujaa standing outside of his cave from a further distance. Slowly, the other inhabitants of the Western Pride that hid from Mshambuliaji approached Red Point, waiting for the day for his reign of terror to be over. Kion took a deep breath and roared as loud as he could in front of his new subjects, with his new queen, Rani and all the other animals following suit. Everyone could now rest easy, for they knew that their lands were once again under rule, but this time…. _for the better._

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Actually, it's not the end just yet. There's still one more chapter left to go before we wrap this story up for good. What would that be you might ask? Why an epilogue of course! Why would there be an epilogue you ask? Well, that's because it will set things up for, wait for it... the next story! That's right! I am here to announce that there will be a sequel to this story called "The Lion King 2 1/2: Rise of the Ancients". And just to get it out of the way right now, no, contrary to what you might think, this story WILL NOT be related to "The Lion King 1 1/2" in any way, shape or form. The reason for this naming scheme is to pay tribute to fact that there has been no true Lion King 3 (even if Lion King 1 1/2 is called "The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata" in places outside the USA).**

**And even though there's still a bit of this story left to go, I just want to take this time to thank all of those who gave this story a chance, liked it, and read through to the very end. I hope you liked what you read and hopefully, you'll decide to stick around for the sequel. The support is very much appreciated.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Kovu, why are you so nervous?" Simba asked as he watched Kovu wandering in circles, and breathing heavily.

"I'm nervous because my child is going to be born today. Kiara has been in the Royal Den for a very long time."

"Don't worry about it, Kovu, Kiara is going to be fine. Rafiki is in there helping her along. Besides, I can't wait to become a grandfather."

"I feel the same way, Simba. I can't wait to be a father, but does it _have_ to take _so _long?" Simba chuckled to himself.

"Kovu, you remind me so much of Kiara when she was little." The two shared a laugh as they heard Rafiki step out from the Den.

"Kovu, Simba. Come inside. There is someone Kiara wants you to meet." Then they both went inside and saw Kiara laying inside with a cub with light brown fur, a dark red nose, and a fawn tail tip sleeping next to her belly.

"Kovu, I'd like you to meet our daughter. Step quietly, she's sleeping." Kovu quietly stepped closer to his newborn daughter with Simba following close behind.

"Why, she's adorable," Kovu said quietly, but passionately. Simba nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is. Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Not exactly. That's something I was hoping Kovu and I could work on together. You can stay if you want to, Father."

"I'd love to. I'm anxious to hear what names you come up with." At that moment, Kovu felt something yank his tail. He turned his head around and saw a lion cub with pale brown fur, a light grey tail tip, sky blue eyes, and a light pink nose.

"And who is this we have here?"

"That's our son, Kovu."

"Our _son_? You mean to tell me we have . . . twins?"

"Yep. I wanted to try to keep him a secret until just the right moment, but apparently he didn't want to wait any longer."

"Apparently not." Kovu said as he brought the cub over to his wife. "So which one was born first?"

"This one," she said as she pointed to the one who had just pulled Kovu's tail.

"Well, I've already got the perfect name for him; Mwitu."

"I like it," Simba spoke up, "the name captures the cub's personality quite nicely. Now, what about the name for your daughter?"

"I've already got a name for her; Malaika," Kiara said as she locked eyes with Kovu and Simba, who thought about the name before nodding in approval. Kiara then returned her gaze to her cubs and whispered, "Welcome to the Circle of Life, my little ones."

* * *

Over a year had passed, and in that time not only had Kovu and Kiara's cubs grown, but quite a few lions in the pride had given birth to some cubs of their own. It had now become time for Malaika to learn about her new duty; being the leader of the Lion Guard. Kiara, deciding that now was the right time to tell her, took her daughter to the Lair of the Guard. There, she told Malaika all about the history of the Guard, the Roar of the Elders that she now possesses, and the duties of the Guard. After that, Malaika caught glimpse of some paintings on the other side of the Lair.

"What are those?" she asked her mother as she pointed to the paintings.

"Those, Malaika, are the Lion Guards of the past. Every Lion Guard appears on the wall of the Lair so everyone remembers who they are."

"Will my Guard and I be up there someday?"

"Yes you will. You and your Guard will be added up there, just like your Uncle Kion was. See his painting?" Kiara said as she pointed at her brother's portrait.

"Hey! What's with _this_ Lion Guard? It has all these different animals!"

"That's your Uncle Kion's Guard. He wanted his Guard to be different from the others, and you have the choice to do that, too. That is, only if you want to."

"No, I think I will stick with tradition. Besides, I want Uncle Kion's Guard to stand out to others in its own unique way."

"That's my girl!" Kiara said nuzzling and licking her daughter.

"So when do I get to gather my Guard?"

"Well . . . when do you want to, sweetheart?"

"Now! I want to do it now!" she said excitedly. Kiara giggled at her daughter's exploding enthusiasm.

"Alright, sweetie. Be sure to present your team to your father and I once you're finished."

"I will!" she called as she ran out the Lair to get started, "I love you!"

"And I love you too, sweetheart." Kiara then looked back at her brother's painting and sighed sadly. "Oh Kion, how I wish you were here to see this," she said to herself.

That afternoon, Malaika told all of her friends about her new duty, and they congratulated her. She then told them that she was going to put them through 4 different tests that she herself had designed to see who out of all of them would become members of the Guard.

"Aren't you going to be participating with us?" asked one of the cubs.

"No. I am judging each of the tests myself, so make sure to give it your all. We will begin shortly," she responded. As she said, she and the 8 cubs she was talking to went to a large clearing in the middle of the Pridelands to begin testing. The first test, which was to reveal the bravest, involved climbing up to the top of a tall tree. A male lion cub with grey fur, light green eyes, a brown tail tip and a brown nose named Neva passed the test. The second test, which was to reveal the fastest, was a simple race to the base of Pride Rock. A male lion cub with light tan fur, dark blue eyes, a black tail tip and black nose named Kipindicha passed the test. The third test, which was to reveal the strongest, was a sparring match. A female lion cub with dark creamy fur, hazel eyes, an auburn brown tail tip and nose named Kaisa passed the test. The fourth and final test, which was to reveal the keenest of sight, was a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant. A male lion cub with black fur, yellow eyes, a white tail tip and a grey nose named Kipanga found it and passed the test. At this point, Malaika was ready to present her team to her parents. She, along with the chosen cubs, bounded up Pride Rock.

"Mama! Papa!" she singingly called out. As if on cue, Kovu and Kiara came out to greet her.

"Hello, dear," Kiara said, "I see you have assembled your Guard."

"Yes I have," Malaika said firmly, "I put all of the cubs in the pride through 4 tests that I came up with, and out of all of them, these were the ones that did the best."

"You did?" her father asked, "Well I'm sure you did a fair job judging."

"I certainly did. So is it time yet?"

"It must be, look at your shoulder!" Kiara pointed out. Malaika turn to her left to see the Mark that her mom had told her about.

"_The Mark of the Guard!_"she squealed with excitement, "_It's time! It's time!_" Her parents gave a look that said "go ahead" as she turned to face the cubs. She gave them a look that said "step forward", and then she placed her paw on each of their shoulders, giving them the same mark she had.

"Neva, you are the bravest. Kipindicha, you are the fastest. Kaisa, you are the strongest. And Kipanga, you are the keenest of sight." As she watched the new Guard celebrate, Kiara sighed.

"Still thinking about Kion, aren't you?" Kovu asked as she nodded. "You must take heart and trust in fate, Kiara. The day will come when you will see him again."

"You're right, Kovu. And when I do, I can't wait for him to see his niece's own Lion Guard."

* * *

Earlier within that same year, in the Western Pride, Kion and Rani had their first and only cub. A son with dark golden fur, orange eyes, a brown tail tip and nose named Maumivu. A few months later, Kion and Maumivu took a stroll through the Western Pride, and discussed the duties of a king.

" . . . You see Maumivu, there are lots of duties when it comes to being king. Firstly, your subjects are most important, so you must know what is of their best interests, and how to deal with them. Without them, you practically rule no one. Second, you should know your kingdom's boundaries well, even if it means circumnavigating the borders a few or more times. There are places that are too dangerous for you enter in your current age. You could end up being in the stomach of some other animal, or you could get poisoned through some unknown means. Lastly, and this is also important; treat everyone with respect. A king must always respect his subjects if he wishes for them to be and remain respectful and loyal to him for the rest of his reign."

"But papa, isn't that just the Circle of Life?"

"Not exactly, son. The Circle of Life is the embodiment and balance of every living thing on the planet. Although respect does play an important role in it, it is not what the Circle of Life is all about. It is about respecting and understanding the balance that exists amongst everything and everyone, including you and me. Oh! I almost forgot another duty, and that is you must learn from your elders and mistakes. Do not think that you know everything about the world, there are still many things that you do not know, and that you can learn from those around you. As for the mistakes. If you don't learn from them, you will be doomed to repeat them. Speaking of elders, how have your lessons with Shujaa been going?"

"They've been pretty bland and boring for the most part, but not today." Maumivu said with some excitement.

"What do you mean? What happened today?"

"He thinks that I may be ready to learn Primary Perception."

"Really now? Wait, why do you have to learn it? Can't Shujaa just give you the power himself?"

"Well he could, but he said that I could learn it naturally instead. Because if I learned it naturally, I could keep this power. The downside is that I have to learn how to harness the power and master it, and that can take a while, but that's what I want to do."

"If that's what you want, then go for it. Primary Perception is very handy, and I'm sure that you will use it well."

"Thanks, Papa. Oh, and Papa? There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Maumivu?"

"The Western Pride is my home as well as Mama's, but she told me that you and Ono came from someplace else. Where did you two come from?" Kion's face lit up, and he let out a small, muffled chuckle.

"I'm glad you asked. Ono and I come from a different pride, a pride known as the Pridelands. It's probably one of the greatest prides I've ever known. With all the friendly folk and vast space, you couldn't ask for someplace better. Of course I like this place too, but I would like to go back someday."

"If we ever get the chance, could Mama and I come too?"

"Of course you may. I'm sure that you'll like it there. In fact, it will even be the first time you'd meet your grandparents."

"Wow, really!? I'd like that! Can you tell me more about the Pridelands, Papa?"

"Well, maybe another time, Maumivu. It's getting late," Kion said as he noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Papa, will you always live here with Mama and I?"

"Of course I will. I love you and your mother too much to ever leave you behind." When they got back to Red Point, Kion put Maumivu to his resting chamber.

"Good night, Maumivu."

"Good night, Papa. I love you."

* * *

Around a week later, Misaada rushed towards Red Point with urgent news.

"What is it, Misaada?" Rani asked with concern.

"*Huff* well, *huff* . . . "

"Take your time to breathe, Misaada." And took time to breathe she did.

"I'm sorry that I did not bring this up sooner when you came back here with Kion, but while you were gone, we were checking to make sure that Mshambuliaji and his subordinates were gone for good. Among the seventeen, one somehow escaped when we weren't looking."

"What?! You should've told us! Which one is still alive?"

"KUTETEA!"

"What?! My father's second-in-command? Find him as soon as you can!"

"We are already on it, m'lady! We're doing the best we can!" As if on cue, a lioness called from the distance!

"Misaada! We found him! He has been successfully located!"

"Great work! Where is he?"

"He has been found at the northern border! We have him surrounded!"

"Good! Keep him surrounded! Kion and I are coming!"

"Mama? Papa? I'm scared, what's going on? Is everything going to be alright?" Maumivu asked worriedly as he walked up from behind.

"Just stay here, son. We'll be back." Kion reassured.

"Be careful!" Maumivu called out as he watched his parents leave Red Point. When Kion and Rani reached the place where Kuetea was being detained, they wasted no time.

"Here for vengeance? Just try it. You are far more outnumbered this time!" Rani shouted.

"Oh give me a break, if I really did want revenge for the deaths of my comrades, I wouldn't have come alone. Everyone can be critical, can't they?"

"Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?"

"Believe me if you want to, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Well, too bad. I don't care about what you have to say. Now leave and never come back."

"Now hold on there, honey," Kion interjected in an attempt to calm her down, which seemed to be working, "let's not jump to conclusions just yet. At least give him a chance before you cast your judgement." Rani inhaled and exhaled deeply before she spoke again.

"Alright," she said, smiling at her husband. She then returned her gaze to Kutetea with a skeptical look on her face. "If you aren't here for vengeance, then why exactly_ are_ you here?"

"I'm not here for vengeance. In fact, up until now I was just minding my own business. But since you have me captive, I guess I could express some things."

"Well, start expressing."

"First off, I would like to discuss your father. There were times in which I could barely stand him. Whether I agreed to his causes or not, I only acted upon them. Now that he's gone I can now say this: Rani, I'm not going to ask you to forgive me or my actions, but I am glad you survived that fateful day."

"Thank you. Now, what did you mean when you said you could 'barely stand him'?"

"The thing is, the two of us grew up together. He had a pretty rough beginning, just like you. He always thought of me as his best friend, so he would never think to kill me. Eventually, we got away from our old pride and settled here, where he overthrew the old king and became the new one. Over time he let his new power get to his head, it consumed him beyond recovery. He made me perform a wide range of tasks, some of them quite ridiculous, but I won't go into detail about those. That's why I could no longer stand him."

"I see, and you did these tasks without question?"

"I did question some of them, and depending on his mood he would let me off and have someone else do them."

"So you just stood there and took it?"

"Didn't have a choice. He was king after all."

"Did you at the very least try to stand up for yourself when things got _really _ridiculous?"

"Yes, but because he was so strong I could not fight evenly with him."

"If it's not too much, could you give an example of such a situation and what the outcome or punishment was?"

"No, it's too much. I don't want to put you through that. Now if you excuse me, I'll be off."

"Hold it, we're not through with you yet."

"What is it now?"

"I am willing to forgive you and your actions if you do what I asked. I would very much like to know what my father did to those who opposed his orders, as that is something I am in the dark about."

"You'd truly forgive this wretch?"

"Yes. I am one for believing that everyone should get a second chance, and I am willing to give you just that."

"If you insist. Like I said, some of the tasks were ridiculous. There was one task however, that was so ridiculous and unreasonable, I had to draw the line. To hold a lioness ransom and have her be his queen."

"Oh my! And he saved that horrible job for you? Why?"

"Because he knew that I would perform the task without fail."

"Of course, but you said that's where you drew the line. Does that mean you finally retaliated? What did you do? What exactly went down?"

"That's when I finally questioned his actions, and because of that, he thought of it as treason. I tried to take him down, but he had the upper hand, and I lost. He didn't kill me there, because he said that I was still of use to him."

"Oh. Did you sustain any injuries from the fight?"

"Of course I did, I almost died that day."

"Are there any on you that we can see? I'd like to get an idea of how bad the fight was."

"Does this give you a good idea?" Kutetea then puffed out his chest to show 4 claw marks going vertically across his underside. They were pretty big slices, enough to make it look like he had stripes embedded into him. Everyone gasped in horror and disgust when they saw this.

"Hevi kabisa! Did he really do this to you?" Kion asked.

"Yes he did. It still gives me chills just thinking about it."

"They look like they've been cauterized. Did someone try to heal you?" Misaada asked.

"I've no idea. If someone did, they did it while I was still unconscious."

"Unconscious? What do you mean?"

"I probably passed out from all the damage I took from the fight."

"One last question. Is the fight you had with him the reason you why you don't have a mane?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh," Rani said, "well in any case, I think I have heard and seen enough. Kutetea, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance at first. You truly have been through a lot, and did things you didn't want to do. You have my forgiveness. Feel free to join our pride if you want."

"Words cannot express how grateful I am to hear you say that, but I will have to decline your offer. Too many bad memories. I hope you understand."

"Yes, of course, we understand. But just know that you will always be considered an ally to us, and are welcome to come into our lands whenever you want. Who knows? We might just cross paths again someday," Kion said.

"I appreciate your request for allegiance, but we'll leave it to fate whether we meet again or not. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to take my leave."

"Yes of course," Misaada said, "Night Pride, back down." The Night Pride did as they were told.

"Farewell, Kutetea. We wish you the safest of travels," Kion called out as Kutetea began moving away from them. All he did was wink and nod, and then disappeared over the horizon.

"Alright, everyone. Good work, now let's go home." And so, everyone returned home. Thus concludes the tale of Kion and his Lion Guard, and the beginning of a new era.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it! The story is now complete!**

**Once again, I would just like to take time to say thank all those who gave this story chance and read through to the end. The support is very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy what you read and hope that you decide to read the sequel when it comes out. (Which I, unfortunately, don't when that will be, but hopefully, it will be sooner rather than later.)**

**Until next time, see ya later readers!**


End file.
